The New Rose'
by WIERD101
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. When Rose runs away from her memories and past she meets her father. Rose changes. Will there be more than one way she changes? What happens when Rose starts wielding magic? Nobody Strigoi will stop until she is dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose saves Dimitri from Nathan (the blonde Strigoi) **

**Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha and what she offers. But will Rose let go of all her pain and hurt by committing suicide and letting go of everything all at once and give up everything? Or will Rose change? Or will it be too late for her?**

**I hope you enjoy, I cried while writing this, the chapter is very emotional, it opens up to how Rose is feeling!!!**

**=] Hope you like !!!!**

* * *

The new Rose;

Chapter 1:

It has been a week since I lost my virginity to the man I love and it has been a week since we've been doing any work. That's only because of the raid we played on the Strigoi, I went back for Dimitri when the blonde Strigoi got him, I ran in the cave and killed the blonde Strigoi and made a run for it than I ran into 56 other Strigoi and took them all on and now I have 58 molnija marks and a battle mark. My teachers are real proud of me, I wanted to keep it a secret, but you can NEVER keep anything a secret for long around here-except for me and Dimitri's relationship.

I practically skipped to the Gym, I was trying not to be late, but when I got there I was still 5 mins late and Dimitri wasn't there soo, I started doing stretches, while I was waiting for him. When I finished my stretches he still wasn't there, soo I went outside and started running laps.

After I ran 20 laps I went inside and got out the boxing bag and put on my boxing gloves and started hacking into the boxing bag. After 5 minutes of just punching the boxing bag I started to kick it and try dodging the bag at the same time.

After 10 minutes I started to get bored of this and soo I went and climbed up a pole to get to the poles off of the ground when I reached the top of the post I jumped up and caught hold of the awning and started swinging myself from side to side and when I got high enough I swung myself up and swung my legs over to the other side of the awning and caught hold of it with my fingers so I wouldn't fall and break something I swung my left leg over the other side and sat on it-the awning was pretty high up and it was just this huge piece of steel-I stood up on it and started to balance and got on my tiptoes and started walking on my tiptoes and spread my arms away from my sides for balance and I started walking to the other end.

After 5 minutes off this I heard the door open I kept walking on the awning piece.

"ROSE? Rose are you here?" I heard Dimitri call from below,

"Yeah! I'm up here!" I shouted down to him,

I kept walking on the bar and when I came to the little bar I jumped down and caught myself on the bar, Dimitri looked at me shocked, then looked up to the awning bar and then back at me I started doing chin ups.

When I got to fifty I jumped down and ran to the other end and ran forward and did a cartwheel and then started doing non-stop back flips to the other side of the room. When I got to the other side I then did non-stop front flips to the other side then sat on the floor and started doing push-ups. When I got to fifty I stopped and looked at Dimitri expecting him to give me some instructions,

"Rose can we talk?" Dimitri asked me, I then nodded,

_Okay I so did not expect that, but what would Dimitri want to talk about? _I thought to myself,

"Rose I'm leaving," Dimitri told me, his voice had no emotion, I looked up at his face and he had his Guardian mask on,

"Where are you going?" I asked him,

"Rose I'm leaving the Academy," Dimitri told me harshly,

"But how will I see…….?" I then looked into his eyes and cut myself off,, his eyes said he wasn't ever going to see me again "you," I finished,

"I'm going to take Tasha's offer Rose," Dimitri told me,

"You said you 'love me', is that true?" I asked Dimitri he didn't answer I looked up at him again and seen him shaking his head.

My heart broke into a million pieces and I started hyperventilating and Dimitri was just looking at me with no expression on his face,

_He used me, He used me, HE USED ME!!!!! _I though to myself _Dimitri said he loved me but he just used me for his own PLEASURE!!!! ARGH!!!! That BASTARD!!! _I was angry-no scratch that I was furious.

I looked up at Dimitri "Have a nice life Dimitri," I told him trying to hold back tears and trying to stop my voice from cracking, but when I said his name my voice cracked , it hurt to much to say his name-even thinking his name hurt me.

I walked towards the door throwing my hands up "AAARRGH!!" I screamed to the air, I turned back to Dimitri "YOU…..USED……ME!!!! YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!!!" I screamed at him and slammed the door shut when the door shut I ran to my room.

When I got to my room, as soon as I shut the door I started crying, I couldn't feel anything but my heart shatter and shatter over and over again I sat there for crying,

I went into the bathroom and filled the bath with water and put bubble bath stuff in there as well-desperate times call for desperate measures. When the bath was full with water and bubbles I got in the bathtub and just sat there and cried more I let the tears escape-all the hurt and pain escape.

* * *

**I know I'm a wuss but I don't care!!**

**Anyway did you like it!!**

**Oh yeah Rose won't be like this forever, she'll learn a few things!!! BUT Rose's heart will NEVER belong to anyone but Dimitri, Rose decide's to learn how to live without Dimitri.**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my second Chapter hope you enjoy ppl!!!!!**

**=]**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 2;

After I got out of the bath I sat on my bed thinking about all the great times I had with Dimitri, I got up off my bed and walked to Alberta's office.

When I got to Alberta's office I knocked and waited for her to answer, "Come in," I heard her shout from behind the door, when I walked in her eyes went wide, I could tell what she saw-me with my hair in a high loose ponytail and red puffy eyes and looking really unlike me.

"Hey Alberta, I was wondering if you could ask Headmistress Kirova if I could go see my mother for a week or ask her if I could meet my father and spend time with him?" I asked her, she looked surprised by my question, she nodded sympathetically to me,

"I think your Mothers busy, but I'll ask her if you could meet your father, and spend time getting to know him," she told me, "Rose I can see your gonna need more than a week, you should spend as much time as possible away from here, soo you can heal," she told me and now I was the surprised one.

I gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be innocent, and totally failed, I ended up bawling-Alberta just looked at me shocked. She walked over to where I was sitting and hugged me-I hugged her back.

When I finished crying I looked at her, "Do not tell anyone about this or else I'll know," I threatened her and she laughed while shaking her head.

I then left and headed for the dhampir dorms.

I was walking I looked up at the sky and looked at the sky, I wasn't seeing where I was going and ran straight into Jesse. UGH!

_I don't really need to hear his comments right now _I thought to myself, _I so don't want to deal with him right now _I continued thinking to myself

"Hey Rose are you blind?" I heard Jesse ask me, I turned and faced him squarely and his eyes went wide at seeing me, with a tear-stained face, "HUH! Rose I'd say I feel sorry for you, but then I wouldn't mean it," he said to me

"Well Jesse," I started and punched him in thee face-not even my hardest-and heard a crunch at the impact of my fist and his nose and started laying punches into him, and kicked him in the balls, his face had blood running down his face and it didn't stop his face was smashed, "I'd say sorry for messing up your beautiful face, but then I wouldn't mean it," I said to him, at the word 'beautiful' my voice was thick with sarcasm.

I then walked away whist tripping him at the same time, I left him there lying on the floor with a REALLY messed up face, I looked back up at the sky and kept looking at the stars and tripped over a crack in the cement and fell down cement stairs and cracked my head open, I got up and the world started spinning I started walking and I seen three walls before my eyes-knowing that the wall would be in one of those three places-I took a guess and went to the right and collided with a brick wall I heard my nose break and I ran to my room, so no one would see me.

When I got to my room I got one of my hoodies out and changed my clothes, putting on my dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a dark purple tank top on, chucking my hoodie on over the top, I went to my bathroom to brush my hair and seen my reflection I had a huge egg on the left of my forehead, a busted lip and a black-purple bruise coming through already on my left eye as well, I quickly brushed my hair and left my bathroom and started looking for my huge sunglasses when I found them I pulled my hair out, put the sunglasses on and pulled up my hood on the hoodie so it could cover my face.

I then left my dorm and put my head down so no one would notice my face, _I can't believe I fell down the steps and ran into a wall!!!_ I thought sadly to myself,

"Rose is that you?" I heard Dimitri call to me as I was making my way over to Lissa's,

"Shit, Shit, Shit," I swore, and started running off, Dimitri caught up to me and gave me a weird look, "Go away, Dimitri, I NEVER want to see you again," I said to him with a heavy heart and bleary eyes tears came out of my eyes and I swallowed back anymore tears that threatened to fall,

I then turned around and looked at Dimitri, he looked shocked at me, when he seen my busted lip and egg on the left side of my head, I walked away, Dimitri grabbed my arm and made me face him with his other arm he took my glasses off and when he did, his eyes widened and he froze.

_Ha, the bastard get's caught by surprise once, Hilarious!!! _I though evilly to myself

"What happened to you Rose?" Dimitri asked me a few seconds later,

I decided to tell Dimitri the truth "I went to Alberta's to speak to her about my mother and I went to walk back to my room and I was looking up at the starts when I tripped over a crack in the cement and fell down the cement steps, I then got up dizzy and went to head to my room again, and was seeing triple, I seen walls in font of me and beside me I took a guess and walked straight into a wall and fell down onto my back, and I think I've got a massive bruise on my back," I told him and I could tell he was trying not to laugh, but then he couldn't help himself and started laughing.

I took my sunglasses out of his hand and put them back on, pulled my hood back over my head and put my head down again and walked away "BYE DIMITRI," I called back to him and started running off again so he wouldn't see me. I started heading for the commons, I could tell through the bond that's where Lissa was.

* * *

**Do you like it, so far? **

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!**

**=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third Chapter guys!!**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

The New Rose;

Chapter 3:

I walked into the commons with my head down and found Lissa at a table with Christian, Lissa looked ecstatic and Christian looked sad.

I walked up to them "Hey Lissa," I said to her and she looked up at me and screamed, I put my hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, trying not to attract any attention. I looked at Christian and he looked a bit worried about me-he was the only person I told about my feeling's for Dimitri, he was one of my best-friends and I loved him like a brother, not that I'd tell him,

"You found out, huh?" he asked me looking at my tear-stained cheeks,

I nodded "Yeah, I heard," I told him and he automatically gave me a sad smile,

"I'm sorry Rose," he said to me,

Lissa then ripped my hand off her mouth and sucked in a big breathe and looked at me worriedly "Rose, is that you?" she asked me and I nodded,

"OMG! Have you heard that Dimitri is going to be Tasha's Guardian? Isn't that amazing?" she asked me,

I didn't want to talk about that so……….I walked away.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer!!!**

**=]**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very emotional chapter it seeks through what Rose is feeling through song!!!**

******=]**

******Hope you like it!!!1 **

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 4;

I couldn't believe Dimitri said he loved me, then now he's leaving. UGH!

I walked to my room with my head held up high-I didn't care what people thought of me, the only person I cared what they thought of me is leaving now.

_From my heart and soul I wish Dimitri a happy life with Tasha,_ I thought to myself, _As long as Dimitri is happy, I'll live through this, I'll try to anyway, _I continued.

I opened the Dhampir Dorms building and headed to the second floor, where dorm is. I walked up the stairs that were circular.

Once I made my way up the stairs, I then went to the room 15, which is my dorm number, I unlocked the door and walked inside, grabbed my guitar and left again. I shut the door on my way out.

I descended the stairs. When I made it to the bottom I left the Dhampir Dorms and headed to the cabin in the woods-the one where Tasha stayed in when she visited I. Last time I knew she wasn't at the Academy.

When I got to the cabin I opened the door and my eyes went wide, my jaw went opened wide-I actually thought it hit the bottom of the floor. There was Tasha and Dimitri having sex and I walked in on them, they looked up at me shocked.

I screamed, quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I was trying not to cry a tear had escaped my eye and I ran away more faster than I have ever run in my life. I didn't run towards the school like a normal person would, I ran diagonally forward and left from the cabin.

I kept running until I ran up to a massive boulder, I tried to swing my leg up over it, but that didn't work. I decided I was going to have to jump, I put my guitar up on the boulder and jumped I quickly got on to the boulder, I started playing the guitar whilst humming the lyrics "Should've said no".

Dimitri POV;

I was with Tasha and we were having sex-I was thinking about Rose and I felt guilt about thinking about her when I was with another woman, let me emphasise WOMAN not girl

All of a sudden I heard the door open, I turned to see who it was, when I looked and seen who it was. When I seen it was Rose, I was soo shocked and horrified. It was here that Rose lost her virginity to me, and now I was with another woman at the same place.

Rose looked more shocked than anyone, her jaw was open and her eyes looked like they were going to roll out of her head any second, I seen a tear fall down her eyes, she then ran away out the door.

I looked at Tasha and she was shocked and embarrassed, she was bright red and her eyes were wide, she was biting her lip, I then got off of Tasha and put my clothes back on.

"I'm gonna go and look for her Tasha," I told her when I finished getting dressed and Tasha was quickly getting dressed as fast as she possibly could, she nodded.

After she finished she sat down on the bed and sighed, I then left and walked out the door,

_Knowing Rose she wouldn't want to be near anyone at the moment and she wouldn't head anywhere where she could run into somebody, _I thought to myself, _She would be around here then or trying to get out!!! TERRIFIC!! _I continued I decided to go to the right and see if she was near the pond, around about 12 kilometres away from the cabin.

When I got to the pond there was no sign of her, I sighed,

_Where could she be? _I thought to myself,

I decided to go back and start all over again. When I was at the cabin I heard crying, huge sobs, I followed the crying, hoping silently it was Rose, who I was going to find, but I'm not to glad that she's probably bawling.

When I got there I hid behind a tree to see Rose with a guitar and bawling, I felt like crying myself seeing her like that and knowing that I was the one who was making her cry like this.

I kept watching her she wiped away her tears and started playing the guitar, in an unfamiliar tune, I just kept watching her then she started singing and she sounded like and Angel.

Rose POV

After I'd finished the song 'Should've said no', I started howling, I kept trying to stop crying, but I just couldn't. When I was done crying I wiped away my tears and stood up on the boulder.

I started playing 'My heart will go on' on the guitar, then I started singing

[song from the 'Titanic]

Every night in my dreams

I see you. I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not

go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

I when I finished singing my heart out, I started to play 'I'd lie'

[Song written by: Taylor Swift]

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"

So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favourite colors green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

* * *

**Okay I had to have 'I'd lie' in there by Taylor Swift because it was a perfect sng for that moment and 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion!!!**

**Okay I'm a bit of a music freak, I have like more then a hundred songs on my laptop and if i had more space I'd have even more songs on there!!!!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter!!!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay to warn you this is a really emotional chapter, but it explains a how Rose is feeling. **

**Okay hope you guys like it!!! =p**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 5:

After the song finished I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and Dimitri hugged me, I was furious, I pushed him away with all the strength I had in me witch turned out a lot. Dimitri went flying, then hit the ground with a thud. I just couldn't believe he had sex with Tasha and expected me to let him touch me or I'd touch him, I was horrified and sickened.

I just realised my eyes were getting bleary, I felt traitor tears fall down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away and lifted my held my head high. I got off the boulder and started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

He was looking into my eyes, like he was looking at my soul it made me feel naked. I sighed, "What the hell do you want Dimitri?" I spat his name like it was a horrible word and he flinched at the harshness, "DON'T FLINCH!! You don't even need to, you just said you were leaving me today and then you had SEX with someone else, you make me feel cheap and like I WISH I never slept with you!" The words hurt but it was true, I had tears forming in my eyes and I just noticed that Dimitri had tears brimming the edge of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose. I never wanted you to feel like that," He told me sincerely,

"You're the one who ended it anyway, Dimitri, not the other way around," I told him, then continued on, "What did I do wrong? Am I not good enough for you? Not pretty enough? Why?" My voice started cracking and the tears just fell.

Dimitri turned and walked away, when he walked away my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach, I turned around and looked back to see him still walking away and I ran towards the school and didn't stop running until I got there, I ran into the Dhampir Dorms and up the stairs-everyone was staring at me-Eddie tore after me and I just started running faster, I took the steps four at a time, when I got to my dorm I opened the door and locked it after me.

I fell to the floor with my head in my hands still crying, Eddie was pounding on the door and yelling at me to 'open up'. I then decided what to do, I ran to my queen sized bed and grabbed my suitcases from under my bed and started packing them with the clothes I seen and grabbed everything and stuffed them into my suitcases.

After I packed, I dialled my mothers number, she answered.

"Hello. Rose? What's wrong?" My mother-Janine Hathaway-asked me.

"Mum, I was wondering if I could you could give me my father's number soo I could contact my him?" I asked her nervously,

She took a deep breathe "I guess you could, he's your father and everything, I guess so,"

She gave me his number and everything,

"Thanks mum, you rock, bye" I told her

"bye Rose," I then hung up, and dialled my father's number his name is Abe Mazur apparently.

"Hello, Abe here," he answered he had a slight Turkish accent that I could hear from,

"Umm, hello, I'm Rosemary Hathaway, Umm, Uh," I didn't know if he knew I was his daughter soo, I didn't know how to tell him, "Okay I'm just gonna say this, but you're my father," I told him really fast,

"Yeah, I know kiz, but, err, how did you get my number?" he asked me,

"My mother gave me your name and number, because I wanted to meet you, like face-to-face," I told him with attitude,

"Oookay, and your mother is fine with this?" he asked me, better come out with it,

"Nah, I'm a refugee, but she doesn't know that yet, and I told her I just wanted to contact you, and I'd rather her know that, I'm planning on doing a runner again and NO ONE will stop me! Soo, if you want try, but you'll never, NEVER make me come back to this hell-hole, soo yeah that is my plan-but I'm not that dumb, I didn't tell you all of my plan, soo, huh! And if you're wondering I'll never, EVER become a blood whore 'shudder', Soo yeah," I told him severely

"OOkay, hello refugee, my name is 'Abe Mazur'," he said sarcastically and I laughed,

"Okay, well I gotta plan to make, bye," I told him

"Bye," he said, he sounded a bit amused.

I got my stationary and started writing,

_Lissa,_

_Please don't think I'm leaving because it's a lot more complicated then that. I'll tell you the short version, I fell in love with Dimitri and he said he 'loved me' as well. We kept our relationship strictly professional, but then last week, Dimitri and I had sex and then, today he told me he was leaving to be Tasha's guardian. You can get the full story off of Adrian or Christian later. I'm leaving I don't want anyone to look for me or try finding me, please respect that. I didn't tell you about Dimitri because every time I tried, it was the wrong time, soo I kept everything bottled up. Trust me it's not that I don't trust you, 'cos I trust you with my life. I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, or IF I'll come back._

_I'll always Love you, Liss (Only as a sister and best-friend)_

_Love, Rose. Xoxo _

I finished Lissa's letter in a minute.

I started to write Eddie a letter.

_Eddie,_

_I want you to know I love you as a big brother and I have ever since Spokane. I want you to be Lissa's Guardian when you both graduate, I won't be coming back. Christian and Adrian will tell you everything about Dimitri and Me, I hope you understand. I don't know if I'll come back or even live, any longer. I want you to take care of Lissa for me. _

_Love, Rose. Xoxo _

_P.S. Show Adrian this and tell him I'm sorry and Adrian if you are reading this I love you as a really close friend almost a brother and I'm sorry, I hurt you but one day you'll find the woman of your dreams, I really wish I could love you back and I'm sorry for that as well. Love ya._

I finished Eddie's and Lissa's with a heavy heart and started writing Christian's.

_Christian,_

_I just want you to know that, now that I know you more better now, I now love you as a brother and see you as a brother, I hope you'll help Lissa through this. I'm leaving, I'm might not EVER come back and I may not live very long. Last week, I lost my virginity to Dimitri and now he's made me feel cheap and used. Please don't set him on fire, I'm asking you this as my death wish. I thought Dimitri was the best thing in my life until I walked in on him and Tasha having sex. Please don't hate Tasha, she's one of the nicest and she's not the one to blame, she just offered Dimitri something I couldn't ever give him._

_Love, Rose. Xoxo _

_P.S. Tell Adrian I'm sorry. And let him read this as well. He'll understand._

I was crying when writing Christian's letter.

I started on my mother's.

_Mom,_

_I love you and I hope you remember that. I love Dimitri and he just broke my heart, over and over again. I'll give you the short version. I fell in love with Dimitri, we've never acted on our feeling's, until last week. I lost my virginity to him last week, the day of the attack, and today he told me he was taking Tasha's offer and that he was leaving me. He told me he loved me, but now I'm not too sure, about that. My death wish for you is to not kill him and leave him alone. Please don't try looking for me because, I probably won't be around for long._

_I'll always love you mum,_

_Love, Rose. Xoxo._

_P.S. Tell Adrian Everything and tell him I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

**Okay I have to admit when I was writing this last night I was bawling, I just couldn't help it!!!! I'm a big wuss and I know that!!!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth Chapter guys i hope you like it!!!**

* * *

The New Rose;

Chapter 6;

As my tears fell down my cheeks I put the notes on my pillow, on the bed, grabbed my suitcases and headed for the door, when I unlocked the door, it flew open and Eddie came in, before he could stop me I ran out the door pushing him in my room and ran down the stairs.

When I got down stairs I ran out the door and headed to the woods. When I got to the woods I slipped my bags in through the cracks and started to climb over the fence. When I made it over the fence I was worn out and I had a hundred dollars. I then headed for the highway.

Eddie POV;

When I heard Rose unlock the door I opened the door and looked at her, she had a tearstained face and her suitcases in her hand, Rose ran out her door, I turned around and she pushed me inside her room and shut the door. I looked at her made bed and seen something white on her pillow, I walked over there, looked at her pillow and noticed they were notes, I picked them up, to see who they were addressed to, one was for Lissa, Christian, her mother and me.

I opened the one addressed to me and read it,

_Eddie,_

_I want you to know I love you as a big brother and I have ever since Spokane. I want you to be Lissa's Guardian when you both graduate, I won't be coming back, Christian and Adrian will tell you everything about Dimitri and Me, I hope you understand. I don't know if I'll come back or even live, any longer. I want you to take care of Lissa for me. _

_Love, Rose. Xoxo _

_P.S. Show Adrian this and tell him I'm sorry and Adrian if you are reading this I love you as a really close friend almost a brother and I'm sorry, I hurt you but one day you'll find the woman of your dreams, I really wish I could love you back and I'm sorry for that as well. Love ya'll. _

I started crying when I finished reading it,

_Dimitri is gonna regret for EVER hurting Rose-My sister. I don't care he's gonna regret it!! _I thought to myself with clenched teeth, I was SOO angry. I grabbed the other letters and ran down stairs, I headed for the Moroi Dorms.

When I got to the Moroi dorms, I was still crying, I went to the lady at the desk,

"Christian's room, Please," I said to her, she was quite surprised someone wanted to visit Christian.

"Room 4 on the left, third story, you can use the elevator to get up there," She told me.

"Thanks," I said to her while walking away, I needed to get to Christian as soon as possible, so I headed for the elevator. When I got inside the elevator I hit the number three to take me to the third story.

When I got to the third story I ran to Christian's room, I knocked and didn't stop knocking on the door, until he opened it,

"Whoa, what's up?" Christian asked letting me inside, he must've noticed my tears running down my face,

"It's Rose, this is for you and she wanted for you to explain everything about her and Dimitri, to me," I told him while giving him the note.

Christian POV;

Someone was banging on my door really loudly and interfering with my daydreaming about Lissa-It was only her smiling, but it was one hell of a smile. I went to open the door, for who was outside. When I seen it was Eddie with tears rolling down his eyes, I automatically wanted to know what was up.

"Whoa, what's up?" I asked letting him inside and more tears fell down his face when he came in with a three letters

_Okay what's up with that? He looks soo upset!!! What should I do? I'm not good with people crying!!! AAGH!!! _I mentally screamed at myself.

"It's Rose, this is for you and she wanted for you to explain about her and Dimitri, to me," He told me while giving me a letter,

_Whoa, what has Rose done and why isn't she telling him? Why do I have to? Why is she giving me a letter? _I thought to myself.

I then read the letter.

_Christian,_

_I just want you to know that, now that I know you more better now, I now love you as a brother and see you as a brother, I hope you'll help Lissa through this. I'm leaving, I'm might not EVER come back and I may not live very long. Last week, I lost my virginity to Dimitri and now he's made me feel cheap and used. Please don't set him on fire, I'm asking you this as my death wish. I thought Dimitri was the best thing in my life until I walked in on him and Tasha having sex. Please don't hate Tasha, she's one of the nicest and she's not the one to blame, she just offered Dimitri something I couldn't ever give him._

_Love, Rose. Xoxo _

_P.S. Tell Adrian I'm sorry. And let him read this as well. He'll understand._

When I finished reading I was soo angry and yet all I wanted to do was cry my heart out and pray that she'll be okay.

"Okay well. Rose thought Dimitri was hot and started developing a crush and then before she knew it she fell in love with Dimitri and he told her he loved her back, they never acted on their feelings until last week, when Rose went crazy from spirit and that was the day of the Strigoi attack, well that day Rose lost her virginity to Dimitri. And just today he told her he was taking My Aunt Tasha's offer and well, today she went to the cabin and walked in on Dimitri having sex with Tasha. Soo yeah," I told him everything and when I finished Eddie had a murderous look on his face.

"Well, now I'm gonna kill him!" Eddie yelled, he seemed to think for a moment, "Wanna help Christian? But first we have to give this to Lissa and find Alberta to give this to Rose's mother," He told me,

_But she told me NOT to set him on fire!!! _I complained to myself, _But she didn't say anything about making him hurt and suffer like she did!!! _I thought evilly to myself.

We then walked to Lissa's room.

Rose POV;

I hitch hiked to Missoula, I had called my dad in the car and he was going to let me stay with him. I had a huge headache but I ignored it trying to block out the ghosts with all my efforts, he was sending a jet to the airport and it'll pick me up and take me to his house in one of his houses he is staying at in Russia, he said he has twelve or more houses and that made me laugh 'cause he couldn't keep up with how many he has.

When I got to to the airport, I entered and some guy came up to me, I noticed he was a Dhamphir,

"You must be Rose Hathaway, your father sent me to come get you, Miss," he told me, then continued on, "My name is Jeremy, I'll take you to your flight now," he told me,

"Uh thanks," I said with a bit of attitude and I didn't even mean to give him attitude, "That'd be great," I said trying to make my voice as polite as possible I smiled up at him politely, and he smiled politely back at me.

When we boarded the plane I looked around and seen a spa and my jaw dropped, the jet was luxurious. It was soo beautiful, you could probably stay on their for a week or more. It had a nice King size bed in each room and a huge closet. A huge red corner lounge was in the middle of where you enter the plane with a big Plasma TV on a really big TV cabinet- the TV cabinet was a glossy wood- the walls were a lime green and the carpet was white but it had a huge red rug with black patterns on it in between the TV and lounge. There were dark brown seats-that we were supposed to sit in when we land and take off, we hadn't taken off yet because they said I could look around the plane. In the bathroom the walls, floor, sink, bathtub and sink was white marble and it was beautiful. The sink and toilet were on the left wall, the shower was in the right back corner and the bathtub was in the left back corner-the bathtub was one of those corner ones and it was HUGE. In the bedrooms the walls were a cream color and the carpet was white-the colors were AMAZING together, they didn't clash or anything.

When I finished looking around I went back into the main area-which was where you boarded the jet-and sat down in one of the chairs, got out my iPod touch and started listening to it.

* * *

**That was Chapter 6, I'm gonna start on chapter 7 as soon as possible. I need to update on my other stories =S. I hope you liked the chapter!!!**

**PLEASE review and Tell me what you think!!!**

**=D**


	7. Chapter 7! Wierdness!

**Sorry it took soo long for the UD! But anyway here is Chapter 7! hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the same as others. I do not own VA, Richelle Mead does ppl!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 7: 

Rose POV:

After three minutes of being in the air I was already in the spa and drinking vodka, wine and shots. I was having a really good time. I even got cigarettes at one stage. I was all ready having a party. I had some flight attendants hop in the spa with me and we were talking and getting to know each other and just drinking alcohol.

After what seemed like forever I got told I had to get dressed again and go sit down. I got out and immediately got handed a towel. I walked to the room where I put my stuff and got out army cargo pants and a green shirt and put it on as well as my fluorescent orange bra and matching panties on and also my green hat that matched my shirt colour and it was artist like style and you wore it to the side. After getting dressed I exited and had my wet stuff in a plastic bag and in my suitcase. I then sat down on the chair and put my belt on waiting for the landing.

Once we landed I ran out the doors once they opened and yelled out throwing my hat in the air. "Hello Russia!" I looked out to see loads of people staring at me like I was crazy and one of the guys that was looking after me-because my father told him, he was going to guard me-started laughing and patted my shoulder and walked on out, grabbing my suitcases. Right then I knew I was really going to like this guy. I jumped down the stairs behind him and then jumped right into his back at the end step. I then got lead to a really big black four wheel drive-actually, Land Cruiser-and then the guy that was looking after me put my stuff in the boot and opened the door for me lifting me in-seeing my failing attempts trying to jump in. When I finally got in I looked out the window to see people laughing at me and I heard someone laughing beside me and I jumped out of the seat and hit my head on the roof and he laughed even harder. The guy was really, really rich looking. He also looked like a mobster. I actually thought we got the wrong car. He had a green scarf around his neck and a black jacket and black pants with black shoes and gold chains around his neck, with rings on his fingers. He looked really rich. Well he must be since he owns more than twelve houses.

"You must be Abe?" I asked him. He then nodded.

"You must be Rose." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I nodded anyway. He had my eye colour and my hair colour as well. He had my straight hair. I felt like he was a male replica of me, only problem he had different bone structures in his face than mine and he needed longer hair. I had his eyes and my mothers lips and her nose. Must be hard for him to not think of me as mum. Ha! "I seen your little display." he said chuckling.

"Obviously." I muttered. I was embarrassed. He didn't take my tone offensive he just laughed at it.

"Is that all you have to wear?" he asked looking at my clothes.

"No. But if you meant daggy, guardian like clothes, then yes." I said stupidly.

"Well then obviously we're going to go shopping." he said and is voice started getting more and more excited by each word.

"You're the first guy I know that likes shopping, every time I mention it, they run." I said amazed. "This isn't what I would normally wear. I actually have a sense of style unlike mum and I also like shopping guess I get all that from you."

He started chuckling. "She never changes." he then sighed. He had a little distant look on his face and a small smile. Remembering the Ol' days, as I like to cal it.

"Raaah!" I shouted and it was his turn to jump and that made me laugh then soon he started laughing. I could tell I was really finally going to get my father/daughter relationship I always wanted with a father. I knew we'd get along just fine.

* * *

**Ooh Rose is getting along with Mobster/father dude! hehe! =D My randomness is showing!**

**Okay Sorry ppl it stuffed up and I accidentally published the wrong one! Soz it really shows how tired I was last night! I was awake 'till 11:00 writeing this and publishing it! I'm sorry I just got soo confused. Well anyway that was it! **

**The other Chapter that was up was from my other story Truth or Dare VA Style, so sorry if I got confused with all the reviews! I nearly went crazy when I checked this morning! **


	8. Chapter 8! Tiredness!

**Okay it's not that long I know but this is still Chapter 8. Hope you like it! =D I'm drinking cordial.**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 8:

After a really long and fast drive-all blamed on the driver, me, My father actually was letting me drive-we arrived at his house-really mansion, he gave me the directions to it-I parked in the garage next to this really beautiful white Convertible, it had black leather seats and trim. It had four seats and when I exited the Land Cruiser. I Ran to the front of the convertible and gave it a gentle hug. It had no scratches on it and I was already in love with it. I then ran my hand over the paint. I heard the others laughing at me behind me.

"I got that for you." I turned to my father with wide eyes. He grinned at me along with the others.

"Your serious?" I asked astonishment clear in my voice.

"Why would I drive around in a car meant for a girl?" he asked back and I squealed and ran up to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him, still squealing.

"Thankyou, Thankyou ,Thankyou!" I squealed out.

He just started laughing as well as everyone else. I was jumping up and down.

"Lets go inside now people." He said and we all walked inside me jumping and the others walking. I jumped inside and when I went inside I nearly fainted.

It was such a beautiful house. It was marble white on the floor and carpet and it was huge. The kitchen was in this 'L' shape and it was all marble white tiles. The Living Room had gold walls and gold carpet. Everything in the living room was gold coloured, except the plasma TV was black and the TV cabinet was wooden. The coffee table was wooden and it stood in between the huge corner lounge and TV. The couch wasn't even in a corner. The guy that was being my bodyguard showed me around the room. The hallway was huge and he had pictures of all my time growing up all along the wall. My jaw dropped and the guy laughed. He led me to my room. I nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door. It had a huge bed and it was just beautiful. I had my own bathroom. I fell backwards and the guy caught me. I was feeling dizzy. I'd be living like a queen.

I heard lots of laughter behind me and turned around in a dizzy state to see Abe and his Big buff daddy Guardians or Bodyguards laughing along with him. I turned back to my room and ran straight to the bed and jumped on it, landing on my back. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. I sat up and looked at the far left to see a laptop sitting on a computer desk and a white chair. The laptop was huge. I walked over there in a daze and ran my fingers over the top. There were lights inside the roof and there was air-conditioning in the roof. I ran to the door that led out to a balcony. I went outside and looked down at the backyard and seen an in-ground pool. I ran back into my room and got out my bather and went into my bathroom and changed into them I grabbed a towel and ran out my room, down the stairs and out the back door. I put my towel down on a chair and bomb dived into the pool. I then just mucked around holding my breath and seeing how long I can hold it for. I then kept bomb diving into the pool and sat on the bottom. After a few minutes Abe came outside and laughed about me being all ready in the pool. His Guardians came out and I splashed water at them and that made Abe laugh even harder. I then splashed water at Abe and it hit the front of his pants and he stopped laughing and his Guardian/Bodyguards started laughing. My father/Abe/Dads facial expression made me laugh it was a mixture of Anger and shock. Abe then ran forward and jumped straight in the water. He then grabbed my legs and started pulling me under the surface. I couldn't help but laughing because I can get a little ticklish on my legs. I started kicking my legs around trying to get free and I kicked him. He came up and he had a cut on his head.

"You're evil." He said. I smiled at him innocently.

"I know." Everyone started laughing.

I started bobbing up and down in the water pretending to be a jellyfish.

After a while I got bored and started doing laps. Abe soon decided to race me and we had to do as much laps as possible without stopping.

After swimming it was starting to get dark. Now I had to live off of human time, so now I have to sleep when my friends are awake and am awake when my friends are asleep.

We decided to go inside and have dinner. Abe had a maid-I don't like calling them maids so Abe had a cleaner-and a chef. He also had several different bank accounts, It was a joke, I swear it had to be. The chef made chicken tonight and I scoffed it down. When I finished Abe had only eaten half of his. I was so shocked that he ate so slow-Well maybe it was me who ate fast. When I finished the chef came out and got my plate. I went upstairs to my room and went inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was a pretty funny sight, I had sauce all over my face and mouth. I washed my face and hands. Then went back down stairs.

"Thanks for dinner." I said to the chef.

"It's alright Rose." he replied.

"Well I'm going to have a shower than go to bed. See ya tomorrow morning peoples." I said with a wave. I went back upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I went into my bathroom and took a shirt and boylegs. I got undressed and turned on the water.

After my shower I got dressed into my clothes and went to my bed and slipped under the covers. When my head hit the pillow I only realized just how tired I was and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**I'm on to writing Chapter 9! Already started and still going!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Italic part is Rose's dream, just so you know. This is CH9! I'm really excited because this is the furthest my stories have been so far. The other two are still at Chapter 7. hehe! =D hope you like it!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 9:

_I was back at the Academy and I was in the commons. I stood in the middle._

"_Adrian. I know you're here!" I shouted out and only got received with an echo._

_I seen a shadow appear and then Lissa stepped out. "Hey Rose! I can't believe I actually did it!" she shouted and squealed and ran up and hugged me. She had me in a bone crushing hug. She quickly pulled back and grabbed my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me about Dimitri?" she asked sounding offended._

"_I didn't want us to get in trouble-not that I don't trust you, I trust you more than anyone else in the world-or anyone to overhear me telling you. AND I've even come to times when I nearly tell you, but then you have to run off with fire crotch or either you have to tell me something, but mainly fire boy reason. Anyway enough of that, new subject." I told her._

"_I'm sorry Rose. Anyway what are we going to talk about now?" she asked sitting down._

"_I know who my father is. He is so awesome. He's not Royale, but he's rich. I think he may be a mobster and he owns more than twenty house." I told her really fast._

"_OMC! What's his name?" _

"_Abe Mazur. I'm living with him and he's got a huge house!" _

"_No wonder why you're such a badass." she muttered. I started laughing and she soon joined in. "I've missed you Rose." she gave me a hug._

"_I've missed you too. I've missed everyone including Fire boy and Adrian, tell them that." _

"_Aww! You missed Christian, so sweet." she then smacked my arm. "His name isn't Fire Crotch or Fire Boy it's Christian." she said. I pretended it hurt and she laughed._

"_Do you have Bipolar or something?" I asked her and we both started laughing. _

"_So how are you?" _

"_Great. What about you?"_

"_Alright everyone misses you. Adrian's going crazy, literally, he misses you the most."_

"_Has __**he **__left?" I couldn't bring myself to say his name._

"_Yeah. A few days ago. Look I'm sorry we never got to spend much time together. But that can change as long as you get back. Your mother is really upset and Eddie is depressed Rose. Everyone and when I say Everyone I mean everyone misses you. I don't know about him though and her. They are apparently going to Tasha's and then Dimitri and Tasha are going to got to his family's house and spend time with them."_

"_They're going to go to Russia then." I muttered._

"_Yeah. What about it though?"_

"_I'm in Russia and you are not getting details to where I am, but maybe you could visit. My Dad's taking me shopping tomorrow. He got me a car, it's a white Convertible it' s soo awesome. Anyway maybe you could visit sometime. But only you so we could see each other."_

"_That'd be great."_

"_I gotta go by human time. Aagh!" _

"_Ha ha." _

"_Not funny." _

"_I'm making fun of you. I have to go sorry, It's getting late." _

"_Okay."_

"_Bye Love you Rosie."_

"_Love ya too Liss. See ya." _

I woke up to the bright sun in my eyes. I couldn't believe I talked to Lissa. I was so happy. I stretched my arms and leg and heard a crack. I got out of bed and got dressed into some faded jeans and a black shirt. I put my stuff in the huge wardrobe-it wasn't even a wardrobe it was more like a room. I put my clothes away and got out a pair of sneakers and made my way downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and immediately a beautiful smell of food cooking hit my nose. A few seconds later pancakes got handed to me and I scoffed them down and the chef took the plate off of me and I went to go brush my teeth. Once they were all brushed I went downstairs and my dad was all ready to go. We took the Land Cruiser since I wasn't aloud to drive legally yet.

When we arrived at the mall I jumped out and immediately started dragging everyone inside.

After three hours of shopping, My arms were full of shopping bags and so was my Bodyguards and dad's bodyguards arms were full of bags and bags of clothes. I seen a Bras N Things store and my mood immediately went sky high. I ran in there and dragged everyone else. Once in the middle of the store I lifted on leg up and tilted my head up to the ceiling spread my arms out and spun. I heard laughter and then finished and looked around to see everyone in the store looking at me and laughing. There was a tanned guy there with really white shiny teeth who was smiling wildly at me, his eyes were amused. I turned to see my father glaring at him and laughed.

"It's been one day and your already over protective of me." I said laughing. He joined in as well and so did his Bodyguards.

"Guess so."

We then looked around and I found some really funny guys clothes it was a lot like a thong but a guys version. I held it up to dad and he laughed and shook his head. We then moved on and I he brought me so much. When we got back outside we walked past this store with stilettos at the front and I ran straight in trying on all of the stilettos that were in my size and he brought heaps more of them. After we got all the clothes we then headed to the food court.

"Wait! I wanna put one of my lovely new outfits on first." I said and they all laughed and I practically dragged/ran to the bathrooms. I looked through my bags and found the outfit I wanted I then went inside and put it on. It was a black dress that went down my thigh to the end of it and it had black boots that went all the way to under my knee and a black handbag. **(picture on profile under: Rose's outfit 1) **I then out my stuff in the bag and let out my hair and shook it then exited the bathrooms. I did a little twirl and smiled. We then went to eat. We hadn't had lunch yet so we were starving. We walked to the food court and I got a chicken kebab wrap. I ate it all and not making a mess of myself.

"Come on. We're just gonna go to the bank before we leave." Now I started worrying that I spent all my dad's money. We walked to the bank and I stayed outside with my bodyguard and after about three hours my father came back out.

"Here you go Rose. Your own bank account. I got money put in there for you." My eyes went wide and I squealed and hugged him. He was shocked after awhile he hugged me back. He then gave me the shiny little card and a piece of paper and I put the piece of paper in my bag and held the little card that was going to make my life the most best one ever in front of my face and jumped all the way to the car. It was getting dark and I was getting tired from my big day shopping. I fell to sleep in the car with my bags in my hands.

* * *

**Please check out the dress on my profile. I don't think i described it that well. The 'S' key on my laptop doesn't work that well =(**

**Anyway hoped you liked it! =D**


	10. Chapter 10! I love my Viktoria!

**Hey pple this is chapter 10! hope you like it! =D**

* * *

The New Rose

1 month has past!

Chapter 10: 

I woke up feeling excited. Today I was going to see Viktoria and I had to go to a ball and Viktoria and I were going to go together. I looked at Viktoria bouncing at the end of my bed. She sleeps over all the time now. We're the best of friends. I jumped up and me and Viktoria ran to my closet. I picked out a blue strapless dress that had beautiful beading all over it and a gorgeous necklace that was silver and had this arrow shape on it and it wasn't bit a bulky. The dress was beautiful and a sea blue **(Pic on profile under: dress 1 add light blue stilettos and keep the necklace the same) **and I got out deep blue stilettos and we ran into my bathroom. She bagsed the bath and I bagsed the shower. I washed my hair and then washed myself. I got out and turned off the water and I wrapped a towel around me. She did the same except let out the water. We dried ourselves off and then got dressed. We then went down to my hair and makeup artists. The lady put blue eye shadow on and then added some sparkly glitter on top, then did my mascara and eyeliner and then she put on the foundation lightly and then added lip gloss. At the same time the other lady was done with Viktoria's hair and we quickly swapped over and she was now getting her makeup done while the other lady was doing my hair now. She got a hair tie and put it up in a high bun-that crossed over before going into a bun-it sat at the top of my head and then she added in these clip in bead-like things into the bun **(picture on profile)** and I was all done.

I had gotten acrylic nails awhile ago and they were so cool. I loved them they were soo long but not to long. **(picture on profile)**

I looked at Viktoria and she looked hot she chose a dark purple dress that had the most gorgeous beading ever and her hair had been curled and it was up in a bun and had little strands hanging down. She had glitter all over her face and then she had eyeliner and mascara and purple eye shadow on and then she had lip gloss on. She looked hot. We both looked hot. I couldn't help but think that I looked a little hotter. But anyway we'd look like runway models that escaped. We linked arms and headed out to the living room. We had our legs and eyebrows waxed yesterday night and let me tell you Viktoria screamed, swore and punched them in the face, I sat there laughing at her and trying to calm her down, telling her you get used to it. Our legs were so smooth now since that we put on moisturiser on last night. We were up all night last night picking out our outfits, we weren't aloud to look at each others so it was going to be a surprise. We were actually going to a meeting then a ball that goes from 11:30 a.m. till 6:30 p.m. and then we'd be going to another ball that goes from 7:00 p.m. till 11:00 p.m. it's going to be along night for all of us. I have to dance with all the single men apparently. I have to talk to everyone and I've got to be nice and polite to everyone. My attitude is slowly changing, I hardly swear anymore, I also say please and thankyou. I guess me having a fresh start was good for me. Every now and then-more like when I'm not busy-I go out and hunt down Strigoi. I've killed 278 while I've been gone. It's actually quite fun. I met Viktoria when I went to her school because I had heard about a Strigoi attack was happening there and I rescued her from some Strigoi that were going to kill or change her. We've been best friends ever since. We sometimes go to dance clubs and go to parties her friends invite us to.

We walked all the way to the living room with linked arms and then my father smiled at us while we entered. My bodyguards made there way to me and Viktoria. They learnt pretty quick not to get in the way of me and Viktoria. Last time that happened I ended up breaking their nose. We all walked to the Land Cruiser. Only on special occasions I take my Convertible. My dad got me a fake ID so I can get into anywhere I want. Or if not I mention his name and tell them what he'd do to them if his daughter doesn't get what she wants, then that gets me whatever I want. We then exited the drive way and headed out to the meeting. Me and Viktoria were in the back talking rapidly.

"I'll be at the sidelines laughing at you when you're dancing with all the guys." she said to me.

"You do have to dance with me as well." I told her.

"I planned to, honey."

"Good." we both then cracked up laughing. We both kept talking.

Before we knew it we were at the place where the meeting was being held and we exited the car. We all went inside. I always joined the meetings and so did my friends when they stayed. We all entered the room and everyone was already seated and turned to look at our entrance. I smiled politely at all of them. There were mainly only men in these meeting only one or two girls-or women-and I was one and in this case so is Viktoria.

"Sorry we're late. You know us girls just have to look perfect." I said to them and everyone laughed. We then took our seats. "And I prefer to be fashionably late." I added and they laughed even harder.

"So what're we doing?" Viktoria whispered to me as we sat down.

"We're just discussing good fundraisers at the moment." I whispered back to her and she nodded.

"So anybody with any ideas for a fundraiser." My father asked and I giggled. He turned and looked at me. I looked back at him and crossed my arms on the table just like him and leaned forward.

"So serious." I said in an imitation of his voice and they all chuckled, while Viktoria was giggling. I put up my hand.

"Yes Rose?" he asked.

"Okay instead of having the normal fundraisers for breast cancer and whatever well maybe we could help support something else?"

"Like what?" they all asked.

"Okay I've been doing loads of research lately and there are loads of animals that are getting abused and mistreated. There are animal shelters that can't afford enough money to feed all the animals in the shelters, soo they all fight over the food. We could do something to help them. Also leukaemia and all that we need to get out there more instead of doing the same old boring things." I had everyone's attention in the room, they all looked very thoughtful. "There are animal species that are endangered and have really low survival chance. We don't even have to raise money to help the planet, we could just clean up the park or something, put our rubbish in the bin and the world would be a better place. We could also raise money for the sick and hospitals."

Everyone was looking thoughtful. "Good." Dad said nodding. "Other ideas 'cause if not, I'm going for Rose's idea." nobody else putt up there hands so I did again. "yes Rose?"

"We should raise money for Academy's like Saint Vladamirs to be kept more safer and I don't know we could raise the money for more classrooms and better gym equipment and bigger dorms and better resources." I said and everyone had wide eyes.

"Excellent. Raise your hand if you vote for Rose's ideas?" Dad said and everyone but me put up there hand. The meeting was then finished so we then left for out first ball destination.

We drove into Saint Petersburg and it was 11:30 a.m. Dad had to be there because of hi reputation and because he was really a really popular Moroi. We got out of the car and walked into the building. Viktoria and I then grabbed each others hand and ran off to the food waving to my father and he waved back. We ate one piece each of everything and tried it all out.

We turned around and yelled out at the same time. "Yep the food's not poisoned!" Everyone in the room turned and laughed at us and we laughed with them. Viktoria and I grabbed each others hand again and walked to the dance floor. We did the Cha-cha and then we did ballroom dancing and we were both holding each others hands. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped around. I looked at the black haired beauty in front of me, he was soo hot. He had black hair and a side fringe his hair wasn't too long yet too short it went probably down to the middle of his neck and he had layers all through his hair. I smiled politely up at him and he bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me. I looked at Viktoria and she nodded encouragingly.

"Only if you dance with my best friend afterwards." I said.

"Anything to please a beautiful girl like you." I smiled and took his hand. I turned around and looked at Viktoria and mouthed 'soo hot' she just laughed and shook her head. We made our way to the dance floor somewhere and he put his right hand on my wait and I put my right hand on his right shoulder and placed my left hand in his. He was tall but not to tall. He was also American, I could tell from his accent. I smiled at him and stepped closer and we started dancing, him leading me. I actually enjoyed myself a lot, I laughed and we talked.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Rose. What's yours?"

"Andrew."

Andrew. That's a nice name. Call him Andy! Eew making up cute nicknames already and I only just met him.

"Who'd you come with?" he asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"My father."

"Who may that be?"

"Abe Mazur." His eyes widened and then he smirked.

"I'm dancing with the Mobsters daughter. Ha!" he said. His smirk was sexy unlike Christian's. His eyes were grey-a smokey grey for that matter.

"Guess so. Better make sure he doesn't kill you or at least rip your balls off." I said.

"He won't touch me while there're ladies around."

"You seem so sure."

"I know." he smirked at me again. I shook my head and smiled.

"Your eyes are an awesome colour, mesmerizing."

"Your beauty is mesmerizing."

"I've heard that before."

"Really? I never would of guessed thanks." he said sarcastically. I slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"I was jut saying."

"And so was I."

The song finished a few seconds later.

"Come on we better go find your friend." He said and we both walked off to find Viktoria. We found her and she was dancing with a guy. "Guess I don't have to dance with her again." he said

"Yeah. Poor you."

"Do I get another dance seeming I can't dance with your friend."

"Watch your mouth and I'll think about it."

"I'll be good." he had a smile on his face when he said this.

"Okay then."

We started dancing again. After our dance finished he left and me and Viktoria went to get a drink.

Viktoria and I were dancing all the way till 6:30 and then we had to leave. We went to the second ball and I seen Andrew there. He caught my eye and waved. I waved back.

"Wasn't that the guy you danced with?" Viktoria asked and I nodded. Andrew started walking over. When he reached us. I grabbed Viktoria's hand and started walking away. We walked to a table and I sat down next to Viktoria. Andrew was following us the whole way and he sat down to.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"I thought you were stalking me." he said.

"What a coincidence." I replied. We all sat around and talked about ourselves. We all exchanged numbers and then he had to go sit with his mother. I nearly felt like fainting when he walked away.

"So gorgeous." Viktoria muttered.

"More like sexy." I said. My Dad came and sat down with us with his Bodyguards. My two kept following me around like a lot puppy or something.

When it was time to go I was soo tired from all the dancing and talking and running around all day. It was way to much excitement. I fell asleep in the car with Viktoria.

* * *

**I'm hungry and getting tired! *yawn* **


	11. Chapter 11! Hehe Dimitri! Sucked in!

**This is Ch 11 people! After the next Chapter i may work on another story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 11:

I awoke in my bed right next to Viktoria and we both woke up at the same time and then went back to sleep. I then remembered I was going to visit Lissa at the Academy and I was wide awake, Viktoria was wide awake having the same thoughts as me.

Before we knew it I was on the jet setting off to Lissa and parting ways with Viktoria and her lovely and beautiful family. I found it very weird as how they had the same eyes as Dimitri, but looked at it as a coincidence. I couldn't wait to get there I'd spend time with Liss and everyone else and dad is making me getting my Molnijas while we were there. I couldn't wait, it was going to be fun. Me and Liss together again. It was sad how I had to leave Viktoria behind though. She was like a sister to me, the same as Liss, but still.

In a matter of time we were landing in the Academy's grounds. When I exited the jet everyone was there and they looked shocked when they seen me. I looked up and held my head high and smiled at them all. There was another reason while I was here. Dad had to go to a banquet the Queen was holding and another ball. Excellent. I looked around and my jaw dropped. I looked straight into Andrew's smokey grey eyes. I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

"I knew you were stalking me all along. You mind if I call you Stalker Boy? Oh my bad of coarse you wouldn't."

"I thought I told you, you're the one stalking me." he then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking. I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked beside him. I heard everyone gasp.

"Rose!" I heard a to familiar voice call out and turned to see Lissa waving and running over. I started laughing as she stumbled. As soon as her and Christian came up, my Bodyguard stepped in front of them. I was automatically pissed now. I turned them around and looked them straight in the eye and punched them in the head hearing there nose break felt good and different. There faces soon vanished and I was now seeing Dimitri's face as there's and I kept hitting them getting angrier. I felt the darkness creeping into me and I knew I was going mad. I felt strong hands pulling me back and I strained against them and I was leaning forward snarling. I was furious. Someone slapped me in the face and I snapped out of it. I looked to my bodyguards and they weren't there bleeding. I looked to the floor hearing a voice and seen Dimitri there holding his bloody face in his hands. He had blood coming down his face and he was lying there all broken basically. My eyes widened in terror and I started panicking.

* * *

**Okay hope you liked the Chapter! I have a few Questions for you ppl that read my stories. **

**First Question! Should I do a FF about Dimitri, Stan and Rose?**

**Second Question! Should I do a Twilight FF?**

**Third Question! Should I do a different FF other than VA and Twilight?**

**Fourth Q! Did you like it?**

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12! WOW!

**This is Chapter 12! Wow! I'm doing good ch 12! WOW! =O**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 12:

I looked up from Dimitri's figure on the ground to my hands and they had blood Dimitri's blood all over them. I looked at my clothes and they were still perfectly clean. Dimitri was unconscious now and I didn't mean to. I got out of my captors grasp and ran to the gates. I heard footsteps behind me, but I kept running. I couldn't stand being there. Especially knowing I would now be the talk of the school. I didn't want to stop, I didn't want them to catch me. I needed to be alone. I ran to the gates and then thought better of it. I ran to Tasha's cabin. I kept running they soon lost my trail and I ran straight into Tasha's cabin, as soon as I got in there I got hit with nausea, I felt light headed and I couldn't help it. I fainted from the huge impact.

When I woke up my hands were tied behind my back and I was in a car. There were Strigoi to my left and to my right. I knew I was terrified, I knew I was in deep trouble and I definitely knew I loved Dimitri. If I died I'll die knowing I loved Dimitri with all my heart. I will not give up without a fight and I definitely won 't let them change me. They'll have to kill me or I'll kill myself. They have finally gotten me after all this time, they had finally gotten me and I couldn't believe it. I knew Strigoi had been trying to catch me because I was a threat. But I never thought they actually could. I wish this never happened. Lissa was worried through the bond and it was getting frustrating now. I mean I was wearing a flowery pink skirt that was over a lighter pink shirt then a belt where the skirt ended. My hair was out. My outfit was so nice and I picked it out especially for today-for seeing Liss again. I didn't know where we were or where we were heading but I was soo prepared to fight no matter what. I couldn't see anything outside because it was too dark. I seen a foot of the Strigoi to my right and stomped on it with the heel of my silver stilettos. He screamed and reached for his foot, the other Strigoi went to hold me and I head butted him right in the forehead and it hurt like a bitch. He screamed and clutched his forehead. The driving Strigoi pulled over to the side and got out. He soon came to the door and opened it ready to punch me. I kicked him in the chest and he went sprawling backwards. I jumped out of the car and started running-in my stilettos. Let me tell you I was running fast, but I could run faster with my stilettos off but I didn't want to stop and give them a head start, so I kept running anyways. I heard several footsteps behind me and then something hit my back and I fell onto the ground headfirst. The Strigoi was mad I could tell. He went to hit me but I dodged it, he went to hit me again and I dodged it. I kicked him in the groin and he went falling to the floor holding himself. I then started to get up. I felt my leg getting grabbed and I was getting pulled. I kept trying to pull my leg free. I was terrified, I didn't know what to do and I only knew I had to stay calm. I then felt a hand go up my skirt and I slapped that hand away. Another went up my skirt and another Strigoi was holding my arms so I couldn't move while the other Strigoi molested me. I felt disgusted and I felt really wrong. Before I knew it I got knocked out. I couldn't look after myself. I didn't know what they were doing to me and most of all I was defenceless.

I woke up in a small room. I had dried blood on my forehead. I could feel and smell it. I was tied up to a chair, my arms cuffed behind my back and I didn't have my legs tied so that was a plus and a negative. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I looked around the room. The place and setting reminded me of Isiah and Elena-except my friends weren't here with me. I felt horrified and stupid. I looked to the floor and seen my stilettos were nowhere to be seen, so I just stared at each of my toes like it had an answer.

I don't know how long I was sitting there watching my toes but I heard the door open and turned to look at it. I seen a Strigoi come in with an evil look on his face and I felt like being sick. He smiled a twisted smile at me. He walked up to me in a flash.

"You are impossible. We can't keep you a Dhampir, it would be such a waist. You could do so much, kill so many. Thinking about it actually is a turn on. But you young Rose have to die, no matter what. You'd be a threat to everyone." He kept rambling on. I was starting to get bored.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't know. But you killed Isiah so it is only fair we kill you or awaken you."

"No! No, no, no. There is no fucking way you are ever going to turn me to an evil soulless monster like you!" I shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! There is no way you are EVER going to touch me let alone turn me Strigoi, bastard."

"Are you sure about me not being able to touch you?" he then did the unexpected. He picked me up by my hair and kissed me on my lips. I tried pulling back, but it didn't work, so I just made myself motionless, I didn't move at all. He pulled back and punched me in the face. I heard a crack and my face felt like it was on fire. He then started hitting me and I soon passed out.

I woke up and I was on the floor, the strigoi was nowhere to be seen. My neck stung a little and I touched it and felt wetness on it and immediately knew he bit me. I knew I had to get out of here or die. I was so cold and I looked down at myself and I barely had anything but my bra and boylegs on, they had the air-conditioner on. They wanted me to freeze. They didn't even chain me back on the chair again. I stood up and started running around the room to keep myself warm.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**On to Chapter 13 I go!**


	13. Chapter 13! This is ME! A Fighter!

**Chapter 13!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 13:

This happened for days. Them knocking me out and then raping me, I then wake up and then start running to keep myself warm. I didn't sleep so I was really tired. I never got anything given to eat or drink. Today they were out getting more people or something, there was only one Strigoi left behind to make sure none of escaped. I opened the door and nearly sighed in relief when it didn't creak. I had to kill this one Strigoi and then release the other people that were here with me. I tiptoed up the stairs and seen the Strigoi in a recliner chair reading a book. I seen a sword over to the side along with others and silver stakes. They were in a corner. I picked up two swords and the other swords and silver staked clattered to the floor. I quickly turned around to see the Strigoi looking around, when his eyes laid on me, he smiled. I smirked back and shook my head. I ran towards him as he ran to me and I swung around in a circle really fast.

1) So I could dodge him.

And 2) So I could get a lot of strength to decapitate him.

When the sword connected to his neck it sliced straight through and his head fell to the floor, I heard him scream/shriek.

I then quickly went down the stairs and looked through a door and seen two Moroi and five Dhampirs. They looked at me wide eyed and I quickly ran forward and cut the Moroi's cuffs off, I then went to the Dhampirs and did theirs.

I then went around to all the other rooms cutting Dhampir's and Moroi's cuffs off. I even found children and humans.

When I was finished cutting everyone's cuffs off we all headed upstairs. I seen the un rising through a curtain and we all quickly ran to the door. I heard another door open and quickly turned around to see Strigoi coming in. I waved to the others and they didn't move.

"Go! Do you want to get killed?" I yelled at them.

"We all stay together. You saved us and got us free, so we're with you and we're not leaving. We're all in this together."

"Yeah? Like off High School Musical? I don't think so." I snapped back.

"Exactly we're not leaving you."

"Do you want a death sentence?" I asked and received no reply. "Exactly go. This is my choice and I don't need your help. GO!" I shouted at them. I heard the door shut and I sighed in relief. The humans had run long ago. I was now facing loads of Strigoi. Twenty something against one. I gave a sword to the closest Dhampir behind me. Then half ran off and others just stayed. All us Dhampirs ran to the wall where the weapons were and grabbed anything we could. I ended up with bows, a stake and two swords. I threw a few bows and got a Strigoi in the centre of his head.

"Look he's a dick head." I muttered to everyone. A few Strigoi laughed. I got another in the eye and the third in the stomach. It was a pretty good shot. I then ran forward at the same time the Strigoi did. The other Dhampirs did the same. I automatically had three Strigoi attacking me. I kicked one in the chest while I punched another and staked another at the same time. The one I kicked flew backwards and hit a wall. The one I punched flew backwards and hit his head somewhere in the middle of this mess and the one I staked screamed and fell to the floor. When he hit the ground and I was certain he was dead I pulled out the stake. The other two came running up to me again and I kicked the one I punched in the head and staked him while at the same time stabbing the other in the stomach. The strigoi I staked screamed and fell to the floor like the other and the one I stabbed with the sword in the stomach screamed. I pulled out the sword and swung it around and decapitated him along with another. Blood was everywhere now. One Guardian got bitten but he managed to get free and another got killed. Seven strigoi started attacking me and I kicked five of them in the head in one swing and staked another while decapitating the other. I kicked one in the chest and he flew backwards into the wall and made a huge hole in it. I staked another while decapitating the other. The other two swung a hit at me and I dodged and then staked one of them and then the other. Everyone kept moving from strigoi to strigoi. While the strigoi kept coming after me. I managed to get-I think-a broken rib and a broken nose.

When all the strigoi were dead there were only-like-fourteen Dhampirs left and we started off with twenty Dhampirs this was including me. We then ran outside-into the sunlight-when we were outside we just ran around to where we thought the way out. I had gotten clothes off of a Female strigoi, she was the same size as me. When we got to the closest shop there was a pay phone. I had found a wallet in the jacket and got it out and used the money to dial Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov." I heard Dimitri answer.

"Om my god Dimitri. I-I mean we need help. Please come, we're at this 'Shell' shop somewhere in Spokane-I think." I told him.

"Rose it's you? Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere, but you weren't anywhere we looked."

"Dimitri! I'm telling you, I need your help now. I had been taken by Strigoi but I'm alright now. Some Guardians and I fought the Strigoi and we are at a 'Shell' shop. There are Moroi and Dhamipirs walking around trying to find somewhere safe to stay now. Please listen to me, I don't care if you don't wanna come because of me, but you can just go and only take back all the other Guardian and Moroi to the Academy, you can leave me behind. Just get them out of here, please."

"I'll let everyone else know and then we'll come and get you guys ."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I hung up and then turned. I didn't want to go back, I didn't want to be near anyone. I couldn't face Dimitri again knowing that I hurt him. So I turned around and walked away.

"Someone's coming for you guys." I said and then ran.

Dimitri POV:

When we found where Rose was she was nowhere insight. There were the Guardians alright and they said she left. I knew it was because of me, I just knew it was. I had to find her.

* * *

**I jut watched Vampire Diaries! Agh! Can'tt believe it ended like that!**


	14. Chapter 14! Official!

**Okay this is Chapter 14! Hope you like it! =D Ummm.....Oh I may continue this story, if I feel like it!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 14: Rose POV

I walked around for what seemed like forever and found my way to an abandoned house, it was surrounded by a little fence and had a garden gate. The garden gate had vines hanging off of it everywhere and had leaves attached to the vine, the gate had a little archway at the top and that was covered in vines as well, the house was a light green and had little windows that were shut and you could faintly see lacy white curtains surrounding the windows of the inside, you could barely see all of this because of the shutters. There was a garden surrounding the house, except there were no plants in there just weeds and grass also a few rocks with moss covering them. There was a little garden path going all the way up to the steps and then there was a little faded green door. I looked around me and see nobody close by, everyone that lived on this street were either in town or inside doing something-most likely watching TV. I pushed open the gate, which squeaked a little. There was a little garage on the right of the house which had mesh all over the sides to cover it up, there was a driveway on the right and there were gates that were shut, there was a gravel pathway leading straight up toward the little garage. I crept up to the front door and tried pushing it open, feeling very grateful when it edged open. I walked inside and a floorboard creaked and I nearly jumped. The walls were white and there were wooden floor boards covering the floor. It was a lot like a hallway. I seen an opening and turned to see a living room with a lounge chair that looked very old and dirty, it was brown. There was an old looking TV and a bookshelf with ornaments in it. The TV had dust all over it and so did the ornaments, you could tell this house hadn't been touched in ages. The carpet in the living room used to be white, now it looked more greyish brown then white. At the front there was no sign saying 'for rent' or 'for sale'. I seen another little opening door way thing and walked up to it and seen a kitchen and was immediately disgraced. It looked horrible dirt was covering every single counter top and there was dirt on the floor, the fridge looked as if it was going to collapse and the stove/oven looked as if it needed to be thrown out and be replaced. I looked down at the linen and seen that it was a light brown, the walls were white-again. It seemed as if all the walls were going to be white. I seen a door to my right and one to my left and one on the far side of the wall that I was standing at and walked to it. I opened the door that was on the wall and seen that it was a walk-in pantry, I closed the door and walked to the other door on the far right that was a couple metres away from the pantry door and unlocked it and opened it and seen that it was a door to go out into the side of the yard. The fence on this side, too, had vines all through it and there was a garden swing out there and a clothes line. I shut the door and locked it again. The house smelt of dust. I walked to the door on the other side of the room-on the left side-and opened the door and walked out ending back in the hallway. I looked straight across the hallway straight across to the other side and seen stairs and a railing on the side and I walked up them and ended up in another hallway. I walked down the hallway and seen a door, I opened it and seen a bedroom. I seen a bed and a wardrobe in the corner and seen a study table with a little lamp on it. There was dust in this room as well. It smelt like dust as well and I sneezed as the dust went up my nose from the door swirling the dut on the carpet around. I shut the door and I had the sniffles now. I walked to another room and seen that it was huge. There was a massive King sized bed in the middle of the room, it was covered in a light brown doona cover and had four brown rectangular pillows that were the same colour as the doona cover, there were little square pillow covering the bed in a triangular shape all the way down to the middle of the bed. The four rectangular pillows had two pillows on each side. There was a sliding door on the side and I walked over to it and slid it along its hinged and seen a massive wardrobe that was stuffed with clothes. Hanging from the ceiling, covering the outside of the bed, was a white fly mesh that had a silky touch to it. I swear the amount of clothes in thee wardrobe were more than I had in my entire life. Half of the wardrobe had a rod to hand clothes on and there were two rows of them and then on the right half of the wardrobe there were shelves of clothes-about six shelves full of clothes. I seen a little wooden door in the corner of the room and walked up to it and pushed it open and seen a massive bathroom. It was white tiled on the floor and walls, it had a toilet in the centre of the left wall, a huge shower on the right back corner it. The shower was one of those showers with two shower heads on each end of the shower and the shower heads were huge and silver. There was a massive square shaped bathtub in the right corner closest to me and there was a little hand basin a metre or two away from the toilet. I walked back out of the bathroom smiling a bit.

After an hour of walking around the house I noticed that it was four bedroom house, two bedrooms downstairs and two upstairs, there were three bathrooms, the on-suit, one downstairs and one upstairs, there was a kitchen, dining room, living room and a games room. The house looked like someone had to go-or run-away and left all their stuff behind or they died. Well I'm just hoping it was the first option.

I walked back down to the kitchen and got out some cleaners out of the cupboard underneath the sink, a dish towel and some gloves. I got a bucket from downstairs and filled it up with water and read each of the bottles and put the most compromising ones inside.

I then started turning this dump of a house upside down to clean and make it so someone could actually live in there.

After I cleaned the house from floor to ceiling I was covered in sweat and exhausted and the house didn't smell like dirt and it was actually able to live in it. I had taken off the sheets off the beds and gotten new ones out of the linen cupboard and put them on the bed and put the others in the washing machine and then when they were finished I put them on the line. I had carried the lounge chair out of the house and put it in the garage and seen there was a car in there. The car was yellow and it was a Porsche with boost. There was a midnight blue four wheel drive and a trailer in there as well so I moved the couch near the trailer and hooked the trailer upon the four wheel drive and then put the couch in there as well. I looked in both the cars and seen the keys were in it. I really couldn't believe my luck today. I walked back inside and looked inside a cupboard and nothing was in there. I looked in more cupboards and in about the seventh there was house keys and an envelope. I took it out and opened the envelop to see heaps of one hundred dollar bills and heaps of fifty dollar bills as well. My eyes widened and my jaw went slack. I got the letter out and started reading it.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_Please look after my house and my cars. I do not know what will happen to me but I need to leave. Over time I may die or I may be living somewhere else. My house now belongs to you along with anything in it. The money will help you start you on your way. _

_I had gotten into trouble with a red eyed man and now I have to go. My children's lives depend on it. _

_Love,_

_Sandra._

I was in tears at the end. This kind lady is probably dead. I grabbed the money and shoved it into my back pocket and grabbed the keys to the house and locked it up. I ran to the Porsche and grabbed the keys out of it and then pressed the button to lock it and jumped inside the four wheel drive feeling nervous. I had only driven a car three times in my life. I've crashed to of them and the other managed to survive. I took a deep breath and started the engine. This car was a Manual and I was only used to Automatics soo that was a little bad but anyway I have to get used to it sometime. I reversed out of the garage and then came to the gate. I got the keys out of my right pocket and jumped out of the massive four wheel drive. People had heard the car start and had come out of the house and they were looking at me and openly gaping and some were smiling. I unlocked the gate and it swung open and I took the pad lock off and jumped back up into my seat and shut the door and drove up out of the gate and opened the door jumping back out after I ended up on the drive way outside the gates and shut the gates up and jumped back in the car. Once in the car I changed gears and drove off heading to the dump then town so I can go grocery shopping-for the first time-, get some clothes that'd fit me and get a new couch and TV, some DVD's, a new DVD player, more detergents, more toilet cleaners, another vacuum cleaner and a kitten and puppy-just for company-and some toiletries and a toothbrush. Maybe I might even start up a garden, just as a reminder for the lovely lady who will never know she just gave her house to a seventeen year old Dhampir.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Also are the details of the house good? Oh and lucky Rose.**


	15. Chapter 15! LaRaLaRaLaRaLaRa

**This is Chapter 15!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 15:

I got into town ten and a half minutes later I left the dump/tip. I decided to go to Harvey Normans first and see what lounges and TV's, DVD player they head their first. I parked the car in a parking spot near no cars or anything I could hit. When I took the keys out, I looked through the glove box and found a wallet and opened it up and seen four fifty dollar notes and I took the money out of my pocket and put it in the wallet and closed it up and took out the ID in there and replaced it with my own. It had Rose Hathaway written on it and a photo of me with my birth date September the seventeenth. I opened the car door and jumped out while taking the keys out of the ignition. I shut the car door and locked it then slid my-new yet old-wallet into the back pocket of my jeans and slid my keys in there as well and headed to the entrance.

I entered Harvey Normans and started looking around for a new lounge chair first. I came across a shell suit, there were two shell chairs and then a two seater as well. The color was a whitish creamy type and the edges of it was a dark brown wood, there were cushions matching the chairs. I fell completely in love with it.

"Can I help you miss?" I heard someone say from behind me. I quickly turned around to see one of the assistants.

"Yes. I would like this." I told him and he looked at me wide eyed. Probably because of the price.

He quickly recovered. "Yes, of coarse," he replied. He turned and walked away. I ran my hand along the soft material and instantly fell in love. I sighed. I looked to the left of it and seen a really gorgeous lounge suit and thought it'd look great in the living room while the couch that I was getting would look good in the games room or even the other room upstairs. I pursed my lips and thought. I walked over to the other seat and sat down and immediately nearly curled up and went to sleep. I smiled and nodded to myself.

The man came back with a couple other men and a book. He smiled at me sitting in the corner lounge and chuckled a little. I stood up.

"Can I get this as well?" I asked him.

"Of coarse," he said yet again.

"Thankyou," I smiled up at him. He was kinda cute. He had green eyes and Ashy blonde hair.

The lounge was a corner lounge, the two ends were both recliners and it was a light pink. It had green cushions on it.

"Okay do you want to pay by VISA, credit card or cash?" he asked.

"Cash," I told him. He smiled at me and his eyes were a little wider than before.

"Okay, follow me, miss," he said and then walked away. I followed him all the way to the counters. He used the calculator on the table to add it all up. "That will be three _thousand_ dollars," he said, with extra emphasis on the thousand part.

"Okay," I nodded at him and got my wallet out of my back pocket. I searched through it and got out three thousand and handed it too him and his eyes were wide.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked while putting the money in the till.

"Yes. I need a mobile phone-I prefer touch-and I need a home phone-I also prefer cordless. I also need a laptop, a computer, washing machine, vacuum cleaner, TV-I'd prefer LCD, freezer, fridge, TV unit, Home Theatre System, Video Camera and Bed linen," I said ticking everything off in my head.

He laughed. "Sounds like you're buying a whole house," he told me.

I stopped myself from saying to mind his own business and do his job but instead said. "Yeah I got a new house." I lied. More like practically stole it although technically it got given to me. But hey I'm only seventeen.

"You must be excited."

"Ecstatic."

"Come this way," he said to me and I followed him to the electronics department.

We stopped and he started explaining a few to me. I nodded, pretending I knew everything he was talking about.

I seen a black cordless phone and it had blue buttons and it was blue. It came with two, one to be put in one room and the other to get put in the other room.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted him and he immediately stopped talking and looked at me. "I would like this," I told him and pointed to it and he nodded.

"Okay," he said and got the one boxed from the shelf underneath it and started explaining everything to me. "Now you wanted a mobile phone, right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Come this way," he said and came to a stop at mobile phones that were touch. "This is an LCD touch screen it's new in stock it's five hundred dollars," he said pointing to one that was black with silver buttons and had htc on it. I was guessing it meant high technology.

"I'd like that thankyou." I told him. He smiled at me and got the box from below it.

We looked for everything else I needed and then I paid for it all and waved saying thanks and the guys put the lounge suits in the trailer and had put down packaging so it wouldn't get ripped or anything on it. I had put the boxes of everything I needed in the back and then I was going to drive back to the house and put everything inside and then pack it all up and go back into town to get the other stuff I needed so I wouldn't starve to death.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I can't remember where the other Chapter is!**


	16. Chapter 16! It will get better!

**Found it!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 16**:**

I unpacked everything, with the neighbours prying eyes watching my every move, which made me uncomfortable and I put everything where I wanted it to go and set up both phones and everything them unhooked the trailer and locked the door and went back to the four wheel drive. When I got to the gate I seen a group of neighbours standing there. I jumped out leaving the car running and jogged over to them.

"Hey," I said smiling fake.

"Hey," the lady said, there was a baby in the lady's arms and there was a teen around the age of fourteen or fifteen, a toddler and a man. I was guessing the lady's husband. "We just wanted to greet you," she had continued.

"Thanks," I said..

"I'm Cassy," she said, "This is Tom, Billy and Rachel." she said nodding to each of them. The baby's name was Billy and he was a boy along with Tom who was the toddler and Rachel was the name of the teen. "And this is my annoying yet arrogant husband Jonathon," she said, that part made me laugh a bit.

"I'm Rose," I told her.

"Did you just move in? I never new the house was up for sale," Cassy said.

I smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't up for sale, Sandra-the lady who lived here-she was a friend of mine and I brought it off her privately." I told them and they nodded.

"You seem really young," Rachel said.

"Yeah. I'm twenty this year," I lied smoothly.

"Well, if you need anything just let us know," Cassidy said.

"Okay."

"You're very pretty," I heard Tom say. I laughed.

"Thankyou," I replied. I turned to Cassy. "I'm sorry I really have to get going. I have to go grocery shopping and then I need to get a few more things in town," I told her.

"Of coarse. Goodbye," she said with a wave.

"Bye," I said and ran back to the Four Wheel Drive and jumped in. I sighed, once I got in.

_That was a close one_, my subconscious told me.

_Shut up_! I told it.

_Sorry that you can't handle the truth,_ it told me.

_I'm ignoring you._ I replied back and it laughed at me.

I started the engine and took off as they went back inside.

I drove into town and got everything I needed and then went back home. Unpacked the groceries, put them away and did a few more trips to the tip. By the time I had finished everything. I cleaned the house from floor to roof again listening to some CD's that I brought along with a new CD player. I ended up buying new matrasses and put them on all the beds, brought new bed linen and managed to get two jobs. One in clothing retail at Victorias Secrets and at Forever 21. I'd be working at Victorias Secret on Mondays and Fridays from the hours 3:00 a.m. (setting up) to 11:30 p.m. and I'd be working at Forever 21 on Monday and Thursdays, On Thursdays I'd be working from 5:00 a.m. to 12:40 p.m. and on Mondays from the hours 1:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m.

It was actually pretty good, good pay and all that and I was really lucky to get two jobs. They're not permanent but yeah they are good. The pay I get for working in Victorias Secrets is $10.40 an hour and $3.15 for tax and at Forever 21 I get paid $9.50 an hour and $2.90 for tax. I got my tax file number and I'll get my tax return at the end of the year.

By the time I had finished doing the washing, dishes, vacuuming, cleaning the walls, washing the carpets, mopping the floor and fixing the place up here and there I was hungry and it was getting dark. When I was in town I had put the house and cars under my name and the telephone and electricity in my name as well.

I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to make for dinner but couldn't be bothered to make anything. I then decided to go to the store and get some hot chips. I got my house keys and shut the front door and locked it. I went out the garden gate and turned right and walked right next door to the shop.

I walked inside and the buzzer went off. I walked up to the counter and was relieved when they had hot chips.

"What would you like?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Can I please have a small serve of chips, take away?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That's $7.80," she said smiling and I got out a ten dollar bill and got my change and she got my chips. "Here you go," she said handing me the chips.

I left the shop and walked back home. It had gotten darker since I had gotten inside. I went inside and locked all the doors and then scoffed in and had a shower and laid down in bed.


	17. Chapter 17

The New Rose

Chapter 17:

I tossed and turned for an hour and then managed to doze off.

**(Three hours later)**

I awoke jolting up in bed getting annoyed that I couldn't sleep. So I jumped up out of the bed and got dressed into jeans, t-shirt and a jumper. I went downstairs, grabbed my stake and shoved it in my sheath and grabbed my sword and put it under my shirt so it clung on my back underneath my bra straps and I went outside grabbing my wallet and keys. I went outside and locked the door. As soon as I locked the door I looked around searching for any sign of strigoi. I seen lights on in the house across from mine and seen a form lurking in the darkness and I quickly jumped behind some trees and when the back of the form was in my direction I jumped over the garden fence and ran up to the house and crept to the back of it. When I came to the last corner I stayed there and got down on my knees and peeked at the form. The figure was looking around and I could see the red rings around its irises and then it turned and went to move around the corner but I c quickly jumped up and ran behind it, soundless. I kicked it in the back and it went sprawling forward five metres and landed on its hands and knees. The strigoi jumped up but not before I ripped my sword out from my back and accidentally cut my skin a little. The strigoi smelt the air and turned to me.

"You're going to wish you never did that Dhampir," he said menacingly to me and swung a fist in the direction of my head but I quickly dodged it and did a round house kick to his head. He kicked out and I couldn't dodge and I sprawled backwards and landed on my ass. I jumped up and ran forward and punched him in the head with the hand that my sword was in and hit him in the head along with cutting his skin. He was momentarily distracted and I took that as my chance and swung my sword back and cut his head off clean. He fell to the ground and I smiled to myself and quickly got the head and body and chucked it in the garden. I ran back to the front of the house and walked along the street, searching for another strigoi. I seen a light turn off from the house in front of me. The street lamps were on and shining bright.

Three houses down I seen another strigoi lurking in the darkness on the roof of the house and I quickly hid behind and tree and ran forward to the dark house and shimmied up the wall and jumped up onto the roof, scaring the strigoi slightly. I held my sword in my hand and kicked the strigoi in the chest and it flew backward. It was momentarily distracted and I took my chance to get out my silver stake and stake him in the heart. He screamed and fell to the flooring of the roof and made a huge 'thump' when it hit it. I quickly got my stake out of him and jumped down off of the roof and landed on the grass. Seconds later I heard a door opening and someone talking to another. I reached up to the top of the wooden fence-that was about four and a half metres high-and climbed up it and landed on another street in another property. I ran through that street and no sign of strigoi. I ran to from street to street killing strigoi that I seen every now and then.

After the seventh strigoi I had killed tonight I went back to the house and went inside. Got changed into a red cocktail dress and placed the sheath under the dress on my thigh and placed my stake in there and put my sword in its sheath and ran out to the Porsche and placed the sword under the passenger seat and drove off into town and headed to some of the Moroi hangouts in Spokane.

First stop. Far West Billings a night club in Spokane it has a good atmosphere and it has heaps of Moroi hang out in there and so do Dhampirs and that means strigoi. I parked just in front of the Night club and got out, locked the car doors and went inside. I walked inside showing them my fake ID and looked around. There were people dancing and getting drinks. I looked around and seen a few Moroi and Dhampirs that were laughing and talking together on a stool at the bar. I walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," the Moroi said. He looked surprised when he noticed me. "What's a young Dhampir like you doing here?" he asked, smugly.

"Nothing. Just hunting strigoi," I whispered in his ear and his eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah." I told him smiling.

"Wow! I never would've expected you to be that type of girl," he said astonished.

"Well, nobody ever does." I told him earnestly and he laughed.

"So where's your graduation mark? Since that you aren't a Guardian."

"Oh. I didn't graduate," I told them. They were all huddling up now-including the Guardians.

"Really?" One of them asked. "Are you like a refugee or something?" he asked and I nodded.

"If you see any strigoi or hear about anything let me know." I told him writing my number down and giving it to him. I had wrote my name down as 'strigoi slayer' and when the Moroi guy seen it he laughed. I got up and left the them. I moved my way around on the dance floor and seen a strigoi near the emergency exit and I ran up there and made sure no one was watching-except there were Moroi and Dhampirs watching-and I kicked him out. He tumbled out and hit the road. I slammed the door shut. The strigoi I noticed was a Female. As soon as she got up she brushed her hair away from her face and licked her lips and her fangs scratched along her bottom lip. She went to attack me but I kicked my foot out and got her in the chest and she went flying backwards. I took her momentary distraction as an advantage and staked her in the heart. She screamed and crumbled to the floor. As soon as the light went out of her eyes, I pulled the stake out and tucked it away in its sheath again and dragged her body out to a bunch of garbage bags and left her there.

I walked around to the left side of the night club and seen a bunch of strigoi hiding in some bushes and I quickly got out my stake and attacked the first two that I seen first. I kicked the second one and punched the first and then staked it and as the second one came running towards me I quickly pulled the stake out of the first one and as the second one came closer to me I shoved my stake into his heart. They both screamed when they fell to the ground. The other three jumped out of the bushes and tried attacking me but I dodged and staked one of them and then quickly dodged the next hit that got aimed at me and then staked the second and then staked the third. I searched along the edge of the bushes and there were no more strigoi. I put my stake back in its sheath and went to my car and got inside heading to the next place.

Double Dribble was the next night club I'd be heading to.


	18. Chapter 18

The New Rose

Chapter 18:

When I arrived at Double Dribble there was a huge line outside and I looked around the corners and seen strigoi lurking in a corner. I jumped out of the car and locked it I walked up to the strigoi and immediately got into a fight. I kicked one in the head and that one fell on the other one and they both fell on top of each other and I staked the first one and then the second and then fought the other two that tried running away. I killed them both and then started walking up and down the street killing any strigoi that was walking along the street or nearby.

Once I got back to the car I counted the kills I had made tonight and ended up with twenty (20), then added the other two hundred and thirty seven (237) other strigoi kills and ended up with two hundred and fifty seven (257). I wrote the number down and drove off to Northtown Mall.

When I got there it was still open, which didn't surprise me. I parked in the undercover parking and got out of the car and locked it. I then scanned the are for strigoi and there were none. I then walked to the entrance and entered. Everyone turned and looked at me. I smiled sarcastically at them and they all turned and didn't look at me. I went up the excavator and when I reached the top I went into Victoria's Secrets and went shopping in there. If I was going to get a 10% discount I may as well use that to my advantage. I brought several sleepwear outfits, a couple of sexy pieces of lingerie and a couple dresses. Well a couple to me is more like ten….so yeah.

I paid for everything and showed them my employee card and headed for the exit. When I got to the doorway Dimitri appeared in front of me and I gulped audibly. Dimitri smiled at me. He looked around and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards some tables.

"Sit," he said, pointing to the seat. I sat and Dimitri sat on the other end of the table.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I knew you'd want to go shopping and so I came here to the closest Mall and then when I seen that there was a Victoria's Secret I knew you couldn't be able to resist it so I waited for you to show up," he told me triumphantly.

"Dimitri. Please, don't make me go back there," I wined.

"You have to Rose, I'm sorry but you do."

"No. I don't. You could just go back there and forget you ever seen me and let me go back to the house."

"What house?"

"Oh nothing."

"Rose."

"Dimitri," I said, trying to mimic his tone but failed.

"Please, Roza? Tell me?" he pleaded.

"Well…..I could just show you," I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmmm…..Did you steal it?"

"No."

"Good. Then we'll go." he said getting up.

"Okay. Come on. Wait! I wanna get a puppy and kitten before we go," I told him and grabbed his hand and ran off to the pet store.

I dragged Dimitri inside and immediately fell in love with this cute Rottweiler puppy, it was a male and its paws were soo cute and small.

"Dimitri, I have to get this." I told him dragging him over to the puppy. Dimitri smiled.

I looked around and seen a kitten scratching at the little box it was in. It was a little Persian and it was fluffy and white.

"I want this one, too," I told him and he laughed.

"Can I help you, miss," I heard someone say behind me and I turned around quickly.

"Yes. I wanted this puppy and this kitten," I said pointing to each of them.

"Okay I'll just go get a bag to put them in," he said.

"What? You can't do that, they'll die!" I shouted to him and he laughed. "This is no laughing situation," I scolded him.

"Don't worry I was just joking," he told me. I sighed in relief and Dimitri chuckled beside me.

The man got the puppy and Kitten off the little stand and they immediately got replaced by another animal. I frowned and felt guilty that I was buying another and not them. I walked over to the counter dragging Dimitri with me and pulled my wallet out of my pocket..

"Can I get some food for the animals please?" I asked and he nodded. "Dry food and wet food, please?" I told him and he turned around and got them. "Ooh and toys for them and a little cat stand and dog bed, too," I told him and he chuckled.

The cat meowed and pawed at the wall of the cage. "Aww," I muttered and Dimitri nudged me.

"That will be one hundred dollars ($100) please," the man said and I grabbed the one hundred dollar bill out and handed it to him and his eyes widened a little. The receipt printed out and he place it in the bag containing the food.

Dimitri picked up the dog's cage and the pet food and I picked up the cat's cage and the bag containing the pet beds in it. We left the store and I led Dimitri to the car. His eyes widened a bit.

"Rose, I don't trust you driving," he told me.

"Dimitri, I know you just wanna drive it, so tough love," I told him and he glared at me.

"You know I'm not going to leave you, now that I've found you," he told me sounding sincere. I opened the doors and we placed everything in the back seat and then closed the doors. I slid into the driver side while Dimitri go into the passenger. "I have to admit I'm fairly scared," he told me and I laughed.

"It's okay Dimitri."

I started the car and drove off. I made sure I kept my eyes at all times on the road, for Dimitri's stake. At times I'd look on the side of the road to look for strigoi.

"Rose what the hell do you have in this car?" Dimitri asked me, he leaned down and grabbed my sword out from underneath the seat and he sighed when he seen it. "Roza, Roza, Roza," he said shaking his head.

"I've got a few ideas," I told him and held myself back from giggling.

"I bet you do," he said and chuckled

After that we drove in silence back to the house. I went into the drive way and stopped to shut the gate. I took the keys from out of my back pocket and locked the gate and walked back to the car. I hopped inside and then drove into the garage.

"Rose you don't really need two car, do you?" Dimitri asked sounding a bit worried.

"It's alright Dimitri, I've already crashed two cars before," I told him as I got out of the car. He turned to me.

"And now you decide to tell me this?" he asked and I nodded. I got the animals out of the car and Dimitri decided to get everything else out.

"Oh shit," I said trying putting the cages down and getting the keys out of the ignition and locked the doors. I put them into my back pocket and then got the house keys out. I picked the cages up in one hand and grabbed some bags off of Dimitri and then unlocked the door.

Dimitri looked inside the house like he was expecting something-or a strigoi-to jump out and say 'boo'. When nothing did he relaxed I put the cages down and let the animals out and grabbed more bags off of Dimitri and showed him up to my room so he could put everything else up there as well.

I showed Dimitri around everywhere else. I showed him into the living room and he looked at it wide eyed.

I walked around the house and started locking the doors and windows. I walked back to see Dimitri sitting on the couch and I walked up to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"So, I never got to say hi," I told him and he chuckled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey no fair. Well who cares? Hi," I said to him. I heard the home phone go off and grabbed it off the hook off of the coffee table and pressed the talk button.

"Oh my god. Rose, hi, this is Lissa," heard Lissa's voice.

"How'd you get this number?" I asked her. I pressed speaker and Dimitri started listening as well.

"Rose, I have my resources." she replied. "Anyway, are you gonna help bust me out or do I have to do it myself? 'Cause if you haven't realized I am missing you," she said.

"When you graduate, I'll come get you, and you and Christian can live in my house, that's if you want," I offered. I heard her high pitched squeal.

"We'd love to," she squealed out.

"Okay, well I gotta go," I told her.

"Okay, bye keep in contact, please?" she asked.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye!" she said and then I hung up.

I turned to Dimitri as I put the phone back on the hook.

"I'm going to start work next week," I told him.

"That's good," he said smiling at me.

"Come on, I'm gonna have a shower. Then can you check out the cut on my back?" I asked him.

"Okay then," he said.

"You are staying," I commanded him.

"Okay," he said.

I ran upstairs, holding onto Dimitri's hand and dragging him upstairs as well. I told him to stay outside while I get my clothes ready. I put my lingerie away and kept one pair out so I could wear that to bed.

I grabbed a towel and hid my clothes in there and opened the door for Dimitri to come in. I shut the door behind him and ran to the bathroom and locked it behind me. I set out my clothes and pulled my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I had both shower heads working and it helped me relax even more.


	19. Chapter 19! I changed the rating!

**This is Chapter 19!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 19:

After my shower I got dressed. The lingerie I was wearing was this purple see through spaghetti strap shirt with a thong to go with it and a little necklace, on the shirt it wasn't see though where your breasts were, though. I bow dried my hair and then ran a brush through it and tied it up in a loose bun that sat at the top of my head and strand of my fringe were loose. **(picture on profile)** I smiled at my reflection and slid a dark purple robe on over the top. I put my other clothes in the hamper and walked out the bathroom. I took one look at Dimitri's face and nearly laughed. His eyes were wide and they looked like they were going to roll out of his head and his jaw went slack. He was lying on the top of my bed. I walked over to him and grabbed vitamin D cream off of the dressing table on the way over there. I took my robe off and sat down in front of Dimitri and lifted the back of my shirt up and he gasped.

"Gosh Rose what happened?" he asked taking the Vitamin D cream off of me and started rubbing it over my skin-where I'm assuming my scar was.

"I had my sword sitting underneath my bra straps and I went to take it out and completely forgot about where it was and it cut me," I told him truthfully.

He sighed. Dimitri's hands massaged it into my back and when he was finished he put my shirt down and pulled me to his chest.

"Rose, why are you wearing that?" he whispered in my ear.

"I always wear stuff like this to bed," I lied.

"Don't lie," he told me.

"Okay I don't but I'm still not telling you," I said.

I was actually trying to seduce him and I'm pretty sure he knew that too. I leaned back into his chest.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower," Dimitri said standing up.

"There's-like-clothes in the drawers over there," I told him pointing to Chester drawers. "You can see if they're in your size if you want," I told him, leaning back on the bed and shutting my eyes. A couple minutes later I heard the bathroom door shut. I laid back down on the bed and thought. I thought about the night I met Dimitri, to the night of the lust charm, to tonight. I thought of Lissa and everyone else I loved.

I heard the bathroom door open and Dimitri came out with pyjama pants on and they were white with blue stripes. I smiled up at him and he shut the bathroom door and turned to me and walked over to the bed. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He leaned down and kissed me, at first it started out slow and then it turned it turned into something more eager.


	20. Chapter 20! Fluff!

**Warning! Contains M rated scene and Fluff! Hope you enjoy!**

**=D **

**I'm getting tired!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 20:

Dimitri's hands went down to my thighs and he grabbed held of them and lifted me up and pulled me to his chest, his hands stayed underneath my ass and held me there above the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flung my arms around his neck. I pressed my body closer to his and he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I was happy to accept, his tongue started exploring my mouth and then mine explored his. Afterwards our tongues battled for dominance, but like he beats me in our practises he beat me now.

"Show off," I muttered against his lip and he chuckled.

My hands started making their way to his chest and they glided along his lovely torso. It finally occurred to me that I was straddling Dimitri. Every touch sent electricity and heat through my whole body.

"Dimitri, technically I'm not your student anymore," I told him, still not breaking contact of the kiss.

"Are you giving me permission?" Dimitri asked against my lips.

"Yes," I said, still not breaking the kiss.

Dimitri chuckled and pulled back. "You are soo silly," he said shaking his head.

"Hey! I haven't finished kissing you yet," I told him and quickly latched my hands through his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. Dimitri chuckled.

"You need to breathe," he said pulling back again. I pouted and he chuckled. I stood up and walked over to the light switch and turned off the light. I walked back to the bed, the moonlight shone in and I could see Dimitri clearly and the bed clearly and I hopped onto the bed right where Dimitri was sitting up and crawled all the way up to him and he laughed. I made my way-crawling-up to him and sat down upon his stomach, he smiled at me, I winked at him and then pressed my lips to his and then moved to the other side of him and laid down and pretended to sleep. I felt Dimitri's arm wrap around my waist and pull me to him. He was now facing the direction I was facing-so he was spooning me. I leaned into his chest.

"I knew you were awaked, all along," Dimitri said.

"Well you could help me," I told him and he chuckled. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, seductively. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you," I said. He looked at me lovingly.

"I love you too, Roza," he said. I felt my heart melt hearing him say my name in Russian. I felt myself go wet. I pressed myself even closer to Dimitri and he grabbed held of my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I pressed myself even more closer to him and pressed my lips against his and it turned into something more passionate and eager. My hands found Dimitri's pants waistband as his hands found their way to my lingerie shirt. Dimitri pulled my shirt up and I let him by letting go of his pants waistband. Dimitri and I had to break off the kiss, but as the shirt got thrown to the floor our lips smashed together in a fierce kiss.

Our clothes came off and Dimitri and I just laid on our sides kissing. Dimitri pushed me onto my back and I pulled him to me. Dimitri pulled back and looked at me questioningly and he positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded my head. He thrusted into me slowly. I felt pain and I winced and felt a single tear slide down my face and Dimitri kissed it away.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said. "I'm so, so sorry," he said.

"It's alright Dimitri," I said. "Just wait a minute."

I laid there while my body got used to his size and the pain slowly subsided and I got a new feeling that overwhelmed my body and I nodded to Dimitri and he slowly thrusted in and out. I started meeting Dimitri's thrusts and the feeling kept increased. I had never felt this type of feeling before. A moan escaped my lips and our speed increased.

We both hit our climax at the same time and Dimitri rolled off of me and laid on his back. We were both breathing heavily. I turned on my side, to face Dimitri and snuggled into his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. Dimitri turned on his side and pressed his lips to mine and pulled back and then pulled me to his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri said.

I smiled. "I love you too, Dimitri."

I soon fell to sleep with a slight smile on my face.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Tell me what you think!**

**Just to let you know there is a poll on my profile and it is Who Do You Think Looks Like Rose Vampire Academy**

**Please vote and check it out! =D**

**See ya! I'm gonna go to bed soon!**

**Oh who knows when Vampire Diaries starts up again? I can't wait to watch it!**


	21. Chapter 21! AAAGH!

**Okay!****Sorry for the long wait of chapters, but I have my reasons.**

**1) My laptop fucked up and the screen won't turn on anymore and then so I couldn't go on it for weeks, so then I started walking to my Grandma's and **

**going on her computer but I didn't really feel like UD on her computer because I didn't have the stories I had written.**

**2) I was thinking of something to write**

**3) I was writing different FFNS because I had all these ideas coming to my head with all these different songs I listened to (and there was about fifty different songs I listened to, or even more)**

**4) I wanted to read other FFNS for a while and see the others (and maybe compare how better they are then mine)**

**5) I was in a random obsession with Twilight for a while because I had watched Eclipse and I couldn't think of anything but Twilight related and I'd end up naming Rose as Bella and Dimitri as Edward, so I had to wiat for that obsession to past and then VA came back really quick after reading all the FFNS**

**6) I had to wait for my sis to visit (or move back) to use her laptop**

**7) my sis went partying and took the laptop with her, I only now got it back yesterday!**

**Sorry for the wait and PLEASE forgive me! And I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 21:

I felt the sun pouring down onto my back-burning-and I rolled over feeling a little uncomfortable and I sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them to see a blinding light that was the sun and I wimpered, shutting my eyes again.

"Fucking sun is going to be dead," I muttered while wiping the sleep from my eyes and rubbing them to try wakening myself up more, I heard a chuckle from beside me and my eyes flew open and I realized where I was and yesterdays events came rushing through my head all at once and I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then last nights events came flashing back through my head and I turned to face Dimitri who was full on laughing now. I slapped him playfully. "I thought you were an intruder," I said.

Dimitri laughed even harder. "Well I guess I could be," he said. I laughed along with him and when I stopped laughing I snuggled even closer to Dimitri and wrapped my arms around his waist and his arm tightened from around my waist. Dimitri rolled over on to his back and pulled me onto him. I laid my head on his chest and sighed feeling comfort with him so close. I looked up at him and suck out my tongue and he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

My stomach growled, proving how hungry I was and Dimitri looked at me and shook his head laughing. "Well I guess my stomach was saying Hi,"  
I told him.

Dimitri laughed and sat up and I frowned at him. "Come on, you're hungry and I'm going to make you breakfast," he said.

I pretended to look thoughtful as he pulled me up off the bed and into his arms. "Hmm. . . . . .what's on the menu, chef?" I asked and he laguhed.

"First getting dressed and then I don't really know. . . . . . .whatever you want," he said shrugging. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"You know we are going to have to go shopping for more clothes," I said.

"Rose you have soo many clothes that it isn't funny," he said.

"Not for me, silly, for you," I said smiling. I leaned my face into the crook of his neck while he opened the wardrobe with one hand.

"Rose," Dimitri said.

I laughed. "Oh and we're going to be outside all day," I said.

"Doing what?" Dimitri asked.

"Gardening," I said looking him in the eyes. "And I'm thinking about painting this lovely house."

Dimitri shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

I pretended to look thoughtful. "I can think of a lot you can do with me," I said.

"I bet you can," he said chuckling.

"Like for one we can do some gardening," I said grinning. Dimitri laughed.

Dimitri walked to the chester drawers and got something out and started dressing me, making me giggle. I then realized Dimitri had put panties on me and he then put my matching bra on. The panties and bra were light purple and had little flower patterns on them and they were see-through. Dimitri walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and he out me down and helped me put them on and then he grabbed a white button-up shirt that had little frills on the front on the sides and put it on and did the buttons up from bottom to top. Dimitri then put on some boxers and a pair of jeans and a black shirt then picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair at the table and looked at me.

"What would you like, my lady?" he asked while bowing. I giggled.

"Hmmm. . . . . . .well it depends on what they're serving, if they have a sexy russian I'll take that," I said and giggled whiled Dimitri burst out laughing.

"I'll let you know when I see one," he said, trying to make an American accent and actually succeeded.

"Thankyou. But, I want the Russian right in front of me," I said, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me and Dimitri laughed.

He then stopped laughing and looked at me shocked. "My lady!" he hissed, pretending to be shocked.

"But you asked me what I would like," I said, pretending to be innocent. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and smiled at him, using my 100 watt smile, showing all my teeth and Dimitri smiled back at me.

"Well what would you like to eat for breakfast?" he asked.

"Pancakes," I said and he laughed and then walked to the kitchen and I followed and sat on the counters and watched Dimitri. He stood over the stove with a frying pan on it and flipped the pancake over and it was this goldy-brown color and my stomach growled again. "Dimitri," I said and when he turned in my direction I kissed him and he kissed me back. Dimitri and I pulled back. Dimitri smiled and pressed his lips to mine quickly and then concerntrated on the pancakes. They smelt really good and Dimitri would be a very hot chef if he was one.

When Dimitri was finished he found two plates and rinsed them and then dried them and then he put the pancakes on them and then handed a plate to me and helped me down from the counter so I wouldn't have to jump and then we grabbed the jam and cream and headed off to the table and sat down in the chairs and after we put the jam and cream on our pancakes we started eating our pancakes.

I was finished way before Dimitri and he looked at me shocked and then laughed. "You have jam and cream all over your face," he said and I tried licking it off the sides of my mouth and Dimitri laughed even harder. "Your goign to have to wash your face," he said and I jumped up and headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror that was over the sink and I seen that I had jam all over my mouth all the way onto my nose and to the side of my face and to my chin. I turned on the water and washed my face and then wiped it with a towel and walked back and seen that Dimitri was finished and he was washing up our plates and then he turned to me and smiled, raising his eyebrows as well. He turned back and washed up the pan and then let the plug out and started drying them and putting them away.

"Do you know what the time is?" I asked him.

"It's 10:30," Dimitri said.

"Good because we can go into town now," I said and grabbed his hand and the keys off of the hook. I grabbed two of the keys and Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

I dragged Dimitri to the garage and his eyes went wide and he looked at the cars in shock and turned to me. He grabbed the keys. "I don't trust your driving and anyway you're too young to drive," he said. I laughed.

"Okay but we're going in the Porsche because I wanted to take it for a spin," I told him and he nodded. Dimitri unlocked the car and I jumped inside the passanger seat and Dimitri got in the front. The windows were all tinted and so you couldn't look inside from the outside to see anything, but when you were inside you could see everything outside. I pressed my lips to Dimitri's and then pulled back and Dimitri started the car and the engine was really quiet and Dimitri grinned and put the car in reverse and pressed the button on the steering wheel and then the garage door opened and he drove out of the garage and he reversed out and drove to the gates and I grabbed the other set of keys from the glovebox and jumped out and opened the gate and seen across the road that Tom (the toddler) was on the swings and Cassie (the mother) was pushing him on the swing. I smiled at the kid and Dimitri drove through the gates and I locked them again. Cassied looked up when I finished locking the door and smiled at me and waved. I waved back at her and smiled. I walked back to the car and got inside and Dimitri started to drive off.

"Dimitri stop up at this house with the little boy," I said pointing to the house across from mine where Cassie lived. Dimitri pulled up beside me and gave me a weird look. I jumped out of the car and Dimitri put the window down. I walked to the side of the car and Cassie and Tom started walking over. Cassie's husband-  
Jonathon-started walking out of the house along with Rachael and Jonathon was holding Billy and they walked over.

"Hey Rose," Cassie said smiling.

"Hey Cassie," I said back to her smiling.

"Did you hear the screaming last night?" she asked. I looked towards Dimitri and we nodded.

"Yeah is it always like that around here?" I asked her.

"No. But sometimes you hear the raccoons on your roof and there was alot on our house last night, it kept wakign us up," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was really weird," I said.

"Well to be honest you do hear screaming every now and then," Cassie said.

I nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted me to look after Rachael and take her shopping? Or maybe Dimitri and I could take little Tom to the park?"  
I suggested and she laughed as Tom started tugging on her leg.

"Please mommy? Please?" he asked.

"Who's Dimitri?" she asked.

I pointed to Dimitri in the car. "He's my boyfriend," I told her and she nodded.

"Jonathon and I were going to take them to Disney Land," Cassie said and I lifted my eyebrows up to Tom.

I bent down to look at him in the eyes. "Wow Disney Land, you're going to have soo much fun," I told him.

"You've been there?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah I went there with my school one time," I told her and she nodded.

"Hey Rose," Jonathon called.

"Hey Jonathon, how's everything going?" I asked.

"Good, it was only yesterday that we seen you," he said.

"I know," I told him.

"Whoa cool car, and who's the hottie?" Rachael asked.

"Ha-ha-ha, he's already taken," I told her.

"Ooops," she said blushing and covering her mouth with her hands. "I thought-well I had been hoping-he might've been a family member of yours,"  
she said.

I laughed. "Well we've gotta go into town and get some more stuff," I said.

"More stuff?" Jonathon asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah we're gonna do some gardening today," I told him and he nodded. "And do some painting."

"I'd love to see that when we get back," he said smiling.

I nodded. "Well we'll see you another time," I said, and walked to the passenger side and I seen a dark blue four-wheel drive go past and I waved to the driver and they waved back.

"Hey we're going to have a Barbeque tomorrow night-people from the neighbourhood will be there and a few friends-would you guys like to come?" Cassie asked. I looked at Dimitri from when I opened the passenger door and he nodded.

"Yeah we'll love to," I said.

"Awesome," Cassie said.

"Oh I'm so rude sorry," I said and they looked at me weirdly. "This is my boyfriend Dimitri," I said pointing to Dimitri. "Cassie this is Dimitri, Dimitri, Casssie," I said to him, motioning to eachother.

"Hi," Dimitri said in his Russian accent.

"Hi Dimitri," Cassie said.

"Hi Dimitri, I'm Cassie's apparently arrogant yet annoying husband Jonathon," Jonathon said and Dimitri laughed and they shook hands.

They all introduced themselves and then we said goodbye and I got in the car and Dimitri dorve off towards town to the mall.

* * *

**Do you forgive me now for not UD? *does puppy dog eyes and pouts***

**Anyway, did you like it?**

**Tell me what you thought and if you think I need to!**

**Hope you had fun reading! **

**Okay to those who love VA! Guess what?**

**Michael Preger from Preger Entertainment is going to make Vampire Academy into a movie!**

**Everybody's que to screaming! AAAAGH! And I can't wait until it's made. Also I read this on Vampire Academy Richelle Mead's website and you should check it out!**

**Anyway I'm soo excited for VA to become a movie that I'm crying!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is Chapter 22! Hope you like it!**

**RARRRH!**

* * *

The New Rose

Dimitri drove into the undercover carpark in the mall and jumped out and I got out as well, so soon as we had drove inside the mall everyone had turned towards our car and they were astonished. I shut the door behind me and Dimitri pressed the button on the keyd to lock it and then he grabbed my hand and slid the keys into his back pocket of his jeans. Dimitri and I entered the building of the mall and walked up the Esclavator and then I dragged Dimitri into Victoria's Secrets and Dimitri and I were looking at the dresses. Dimitri had gasped when he seen the lingerie and he even grabbed this real skimpy black dress that was see-through and had imprints of roses on it and it went to about my just three inches under my ass and it had a black silky bow just under the breasts and had spaghetti straps and it had a slit up the right side of it that went to my hip and it was something any guy would love to see his girlfriend in. I got the dress off Dimitri and went to the counter.

"Can I try this on?" I asked her and she nodded and gave me a dressing room key and I went to the back of the shop and unlocked one of the dressing room doors and dragged Dimitri inside so I wouldn't have to walk out and show him. I stripped down to my underwear and put it on and Dimitri did up the zipper at the back and I turned around to show him and his eyes went wide and I laughed.

"Roza you look sexy," he said and I laughed because I had never heard him say that before. Dimitri leaned down and kissed me then we pulled away and I took the dress of and Dimitri put it on the hanger and I got dressed and then we left the changing room and Dimitri put the dress back and I got it back again.

"Who said I didn't want this?" I asked him and he laughed, shaking his head. I grabbed black high heels that had this see-through material over the silk and the material that was see-through had imprints of roses on it and the heel was 7" and it was a really nice shoe. I looked around and seen a strapless beach dress that went down to your ankles and I got it and showed Dimitri and he nodded. "We're supposed to be shopping for you," I told him. I got Dimitri's hand and pulled him to the counter with me and paid for my stuff and we left and headed fot the mens store. Dimitri stood his arms folded outside the store and I managed to drag him inside and he was frowning the whole time. I seen a shirt that said 'You Mess With My Girlfriend, I'll Break Your Face' and I grabbed it and took it to the counter and Dimitri frowned at this.

"Hey what can I do for you two?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could personalize this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What would you like written on it?" she asked.

"If You Mess With My Roza, I'll Break Your Face Adrian," I told her and she laughed and so did Dimitri.

"Okay can you writed that down?" she asked and I wrote it down on the piece of paper.

"Oh and instead of the fire, can there be this huge fist with all these rings on it and it will be right on the side?" I asked her. Dimitri looked at me and I shrugged. "Naturally if you punched someone with rings on it'll hurt more," I told him and he laughed.

"Okay all done, the shirt will be in about Next week sometime, I can give you a call when it's in," she said and I wrote down my name and home phone number and she nodded. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him back and we started looking again. I seen blue jeans and pointed at them and Dimitri looked at me pleading.

"Dimitri, I don't want you wearing charity clothes," I said. "And there is now way we are going back to Saint Vladamirs," I told him.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Fine only to make you happy though," he said and I squealed and jumped up and down and then dragged him into the jeans section. I got a size I thought would be his and he laughed when he seen the size. "Roza to be honest, if I tried to fit into these, I wouldn't be able to breathe," he said, laughing and I blushed crimson red. Dimitri grabbed a pair of jeans in his size that were the same as the ones I showed him and then I made him get black jeans and he glared at me the whole time. I then walked over, dragging Dimitri where they had the tuxedo's.

"You know you should get one of these so then we can hunt Strigoi together," I told him. Dimitri gave me a weird look.

"In a tux?" he asked, his Russian accent lacing his words.

"Yes because I may drag you into some of the clubs all the Moroi tend to go with because that is where the Strigoi will be waiting to snatch a snack," I told him and he shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Yes," I said, scowling at him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No," I said.

"Yes," he accidentally said.

"Good we're on the same page," I said grabbing a tux and Dimitri pouted at me. "Please don't gibve me that look, Dimitri," I said.

"You can always put it back," he said grinning.

"No," I said.

Dimitri ended up giving up and when we finished getting his clothes we put the clothes down into the car and went back up and walked up and made our way to the gardening shop and looked around. Dimitri and I ended up going to the Pool shop.  
Dimitri and I got a large pool, on the far left end it was really shallow and only went just to your ankles and it had three water fountains that shot straight up and then when you reached the edge it just dropped down deep, on the right there was this huge rock water feature and it brought the pool out and there was this little cave that you could sit in and there were these little ledges and when you pushed this button in there it would turn into a spa as well and at the entrance there was a huge waterfall starting from the top of the rock feature and it was really nice, the waterfall feature had a light coming down and it glazed off the water like the moon was and there were pool lights inside the water in the pool and up above the water in the pool. Dimitri and I had fell in love with it and I immediately brought it. Dimitri and I also got a Gazebo spa that was glass and was in this wooden gazebo that was surrounded by glass and it had sliding doors that opened and closed and you could even lock it, the glass was blue and dark, and the gazebo was fully inclosed and then it had a spa right inside that just sat there and when you opened the door you just stepped right inside it, but it was up high and we had to buy steps to get up into spa.

Dimitri and I got all red and pink roses, Amarillys and then we went home. We had got told that the pool and spa would arrive in the afternoon and they would get it put in by themselves. Dimitri and I got into the car and it was about twenlve and we were going to get takeaway.

Dimitri and I got KFC and then got home, took the flowers out and put them out in the sun and went inside and started eating our KFC, when Dimitri and I finished eating we went outside and started planting our flowers and we ended up with this 5m by 8m on both sides pool of flowers and it was really beautiful, we had only got red and white flowers, even white and we had mixed them together and it made a romantic theme of garden and then we curbes into a circle and had orange,  
yellow and even red flowers in there all mixed together and we had two of them on in the centre but mostly to the right and one on the far right in the front yard and we also had little red, pink, orange, yellow, white flowers at the front behind the fence and it we pulled out the weeds and left the vines there because they had cute little white flowers on them and we didn't put flowers within a metre of the footpath and driveway.

Dimitri and I were sweating like fucking pigs when we finished gardening, we had even gotten a table and chairs outside set and it went under the huge oak tree that was already there. Dimitri and I sat down at the table and chairs and I leaned my head against his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around my waist and we just sat like that for a long time.

* * *

**Hey Guys did you like the chapter?**

**I'm gonna have a late lunch, 'cause I'm hungry as!**

**See ya in the next chappy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the next Chapter, chapter 23, as you will see further down!**

**Hey hows it going?**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 23:

It was 3:30 p.m. when the trucks came with the pool in one and the spa in the other. Dimitri and I stood up from where we sat and walked to the gate and unlocked it and the two trucks came in, the first drove to the back of the house and the other drove to the front yard and the guys in the first truck opened the back and Dimitri and I helped them take the spa out and put it all together and then we paid them the $1,785 and then they left. Dimitri and I faced the entrance of the spa to the house and it was in the middle of the front yard and it was really cool. Dimitri and I had gotten painters to paint the house white when we were planting and the house was really white and it looked nice. Dimitri and I walked to the back where the guys with the pool were setting it up and we helped the dig the hole and when it was dug we helped them put the parts together. When we were finished it was around six at night and the pool lights were on and the back porch spotlight was on and I paid the guys $2,579 for the pool and then they left. Dimitri and I set up the alarm on the spa and the fence around the pool was awesome, the fence was bamboo and it was soo cool.

"Rose?" I heard Cassie say and I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we walked around to the front and seen Cassie standing at the front of the door, looking around at the sight around her.

"Hey," I said to her. I then noticed that Cassie was there with Rachael and they were holding plates of food.

"This looks good," she said.

"Yeah, you guys should check out the pool," I said and lead them around to the pool with Dimitri and there eyes went wide and there jaw went slack when they seen it.

"Wow, you guys did a good job with this," Rachael said.

"Thanks," Dimitri and I said.

"Umm, we got decided that you wouldn't want to make dinner after your big day so we decided to make something for you," Cassie said handing us the plates of food.

"Oh, thanks that was really kind of you," I said to them.

"It's alright," Cassie said. "So you guys a definitely coming for the Barbeque?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely," I said.

"Maybe sometime you guys could come over here and we could have lunch together," Dimitri said.

"And then we can go into the pool," I said.

"Yeah that would be great, and I don't think you'd ever get Jonathon out of there," Cassie said laughing.

"Yeah, and you probably wouldn't be able to get Rachael out of the spa even if everyone tried," I said laughing and we all laughed.

"Well we better get going and we'll see you tomorrow," Cassie said.

"Yeah, have a good night," I called to them.

"You too," they called back.

Dimitri and I headed inside once they left and we heated up the plate of food. There was potato, peas, corn and chicken on the plate. Dimitri and I laughed because we had KFC for lunch and then we ate our dinner. "They're really nice," Dimitri said.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "I can't believe they did that."

"Yeah, me too Roza, me too. Anyway they were really welcoming," he said.

"Definitely," I replied. "This smells so good," I said excited.

Dimitri and I finished eating and then I looked at him. "What do you wanna do first, do in the spa or pool?" I asked.

Dimitri bit his lip. "I really don't know," he replied.

"Let's go with the pool because there is a spa in the pool," I said.

Dimitri kissed my forehead. "You're soo smart Roza."

"I know. Now lets get dressed," I said grabbing Dimitri's hand and pulling him up the stairs with me. I found a white bikini that had gold patterns on it.  
The bikini top had two holes at the front of the shoulder that had this gold ring and that kept the other piece that tied up around my neck together and it was on each side (so one of the holes on each side) and my bikini bottoms had the same little tiny holes and the gold ring that kept it together on each side where my hips were. They were really nice and Dimitri smiled at me when he seen me in them.  
Dimitri was in his board-shorts that had all the shades of blue stripes-from light blue to midnight blue-they were really nice. Dimitri and I got towels and I decided to brush my teeth and so did Dimitri and then we walked down the stairs and put out towels on the tope of the rock waterfall where it was dry and put our towels there.

Dimitri grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and ran to the deep end of the pool and jumped in with me. We were under the water for about a minute and then we surfaced up. I gulped in a huge amount of air when I got to the surface of the water and Dimitri grinned at me and I plaryfully smacked him.

"You are soo bad Roza," Dimitri said and started swimming after me. I was swimming away from Dimitri and we were splashing eachother with the water.

"Let's go turn on the waterfall and waterfountain features," I told him and jumped up out of the pool and so did Dimitri. Dimitri and I quickly ran to the pump and turned on the waterfall feature and water fountain feature and then switched on the pool lights, Dimitri turned on the pump because I was absolutely clueless with that and then we ran to the pool and I dived in while Dimitri did a massive bomb dive. I cracked up laughing when I got to the surface and then I swam to the left where the waterfountain feature was and Dimitri swam after me and overtook me. I sat down in the area where waterfountain was and Dimitri sat behind me and had his arms wrapped around me and his legs wrapped around me as well.

The waterfountain was coming back down and the water was spraying on me and Dimitri. I got up out of Dimitri's embrace and swam to where the cave was and as I went to go through the entrance the waterfall water kept spraying in my face and I quickly went under the fountain and into the cave. I didn't know Dimitri was following me, but he was and he came inside as well. I sat on the ledge and turned the spa on and the bubbles immediately rose in the water. I screamed when the bubble were hitting my back and it was almost like a massgae, but the thing that made me scream was that I didn't expect it. I fell off the ledge and right into where you couldn't sit. Dimitri chuckled and grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, so I was straddling him. Dimitri kissed me and I kissed him back eagerly. Dimitri and I pulled back to catch our breath and I turned around in Dimitri's arms and sat beside him, placing my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Should I rewrite?**

**Did you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Anyway. . . . . . .I will UD another story now!**

**See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey sorry i haven't ud in a while I just haven't been up to it.**

**Hope you like the chappy!**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 24:

After what felt like an hour Dimitri stood up and picked me up and wrapped my big towel around both of us and I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him and yawned. I shut my eyes and fell to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining down onto my eyelids and I opened my eyes and seen the blare of the sun and I blinked it away and then opened my eyes again and it was still there so I blinked away the blare and then turned to see Dimitri looking at me and smiling, playing with my hair. I smiled back at him and ran my forefinger along his jaw line and he chuckled. My stomach growled and Dimitri smiled at me and then got up and grabbed my hand pulling my up as well and walked downstairs with me trailing behind and walked into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair in the kitchen. Dimitri grabbed eggs out of the fridge, along with bacon, bread and butter and then he grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and my guess was that he was making bacon and eggs. My stomach growled and Dimitri laughed.

When breakfast was ready he set my plate down in front of me and I dug in and when I was finished Dimitri took my plate and washed it up because he had already had breakfast and then we got dressed.

"What should we do today?" I asked Dimitri.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Call Lissa," I said.

Dimitri laughed. "Okay call her but only this once," he said. I ran down stairs and grabbed the phone off the hook and dialled her mobile number and soon she answered.

"Hello?" Lissa said.

"Hello Lissa this is Rose," I said and she screamed. "Don't tell anyone I called you, okay, and stop the screaming," I said. Lissa started taking calming breaths.

"Where are you? How are you? Are you coming back? I miss you," Lissa said in a rush and her words jumbled together and I could only just make sense of it.

"Calm down Lissa, one question at a time. First of all no, I might not be coming back, yes I'm fine and I miss you too, oh and "I can't tell you where I am," I said. "But I got a house-my own house," I said.

"Oh my gosh, that is soo awesome," she said.

"I know. This lady she got into trouble with a Strigoi and I went to stay in the house chose this house-my house-and then I found a note and money, cars and heaps of other stuff and the note said that she was giving the house, money and cars to whoever found it and that she might not ever be coming back so no it's my house and Dimitri is with me," I said to her.

"Oh my gosh that is soo nice of her," she said.

"Yeah I know, I just wish that you could compel Kirova to let you and Christian go out of the Academy and 'go shopping' and I could pick you two up and take you two to my house and we could have a sleep over, bad thing is there is a lot of Strigoi around where I live. Oh, and I'm gonna try getting a job," I told her.

"I should," she said.

"Yeah I got to go now. I've got to go," I said to her. "Bye, I'll call you another time," I said. "If I can convince Dimitri to let me."

"Bye, love you," she said.

"Love you too Liss," I said and then hung up.

I turned around and looked at Dimitri and he smiled at me and I smiled back. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go into town," I said.

"Okay then, but we've been there a lot," he said.

"I know, but I like malls and shopping," I informed him and he laughed.

"I knew that," he said.

"I thought you did," I replied back. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and Dimitri did the same and then we went back downstairs and I grabbed my purse, sun glasses and phone. Dimitri grabbed his wallet, phone and the keys and we went outside and he locked up the house and then we went into the car and I got into the passenger side of the sports car and he got into the drivers side and I put on some music and cranked up the volume. Dimitri reversed out of the garaged and then turned the car around and drove up to the gate and I got out and unlocked it and opened the gate and I seen Rachel crying on the swings and rocking back and fourths. Dimitri drove through and I held my hand up at him and I walked across the road and walked up next to her.

"Hey," I said and she looked up at me. I got down on my knees and smiled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"What is it? Don't lie, I can see that you're crying, so you're not alright," I said to her.

"My boyfriend broke up with me, well my ex-boyfriend now, and we had been together for three years," she said.

I honestly felt bad for her. "It's alright," I said and gave her a hug. "How about we take your mind off of it and go shopping?" I suggested.

She smiled. "Okay," she said. "But I'll have to ask my mom," she said.

"How about I ask her?" I suggested.

"Okay," she said and looked down at the ground again.

I stood up and walked over to the door and rang the door bell. "Coming!" Cassie called through the door and she answered the door in a matter of seconds. "Hey Rose," she said. "Do you want to come inside?" she asked.

"No, I was wondering if Rachel could come shopping with me and Dimitri because she's a bit upset and I thought I could get her mind off of it by taking her shopping?" I asked.

"Okay, I've been trying to talk to her but she just told me to leave her alone. Did she tell you what was wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't think she wants me to tell anyone though," I said.

"Okay, well I'm glad she can talk to you. I'll give you money to give to her," she said and went to get her purse.

"Oh, it's alright, I can pay," I said.

"No it's fine," she said and handed me one hundred dollars.

"Um okay I'll give it to her. I've got to go, Dimitri is waiting in the car," I said.

"Okay bye," she said. I turned and walked back to Rachel and gave her the money.

"Your mom wanted me to give you some spending money," I said.

"Thanks, so that's a yes?" she guessed.

"Yes, I can be very persuasive," I said to her and she smiled.

"Come on, Dimitri's waiting," I said and led her to the car and he jaw dropped.

"This is yours?" she asked shocked.

"Yep," I said.

She got inside the back and I got inside the passenger side and Dimitri looked at me questioningly. "Later," I mouthed. Dimitri took my hand in his and I pulled my hand out, knowing that it'd make Rachel upset and he gave me a weird look. I pulled down the mirror thing and looked at Rachel in the mirror. "Do you want me to tell you a secret?" I asked her and she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone," she said.

"Well you know how I said that I was twenty?" I asked her.

"Yeah what about it?" she asked.

"I'm actually 18 in September," I told her and she looked at me shocked.

"What?" she asked.

I smiled. "I basically pulled out of school. Well, I ran away from the boarding school my mom sent me to," I said to her and she smiled.

"Trouble maker, huh?" she asked.

I gave her my famous Rose Hathaway smirk. "You got that right," Dimitri said smiling.

"Wait how did you meet?" she asked and I looked at Dimitri.

"You can't tell anyone," he said. "Not a soul."

"I promise I won't," she said.

"I was actually her teacher before I resigned and came to find Rose because I heard she went missing and I went to find her and I found her in the mall-shopping. I'm 24," he said.

"But you two act like you love each other," she said confusedly.

I grinned at her. "We do," I said and her eyes widened.

"So you two are like together? And had sex?" she asked and then laughed.

"Yeah we're together and yeah we had sex," I said.

"Wow," she said with wide eyes. "That's just sneaky."

I grinned at her. "I know," I said.

After that conversation had died down and I turned the music up loud again and sung along with every song.


	25. Chapter 25

**_So This is Chapter 25 I know it's been soo long since I UDed but I'm going to try to UD sooner and if not you'll know I'll be working on some new stories, just so you know._**

**_Okay well that's it..._**

* * *

The New Rose

Chapter 25:

_"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" I asked her and she looked at me and smiled._

_"Yes, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone," she said._

_"Well you know how I said that I was twenty?" I asked her._

_"Yeah what about it?" she asked._

_"I'm actually 18 in September," I told her and she looked at me shocked._

_"What?" she asked._

_I smiled. "I basically pulled out of school. Well, I ran away from the boarding school my mom sent me to," I said to her and she smiled._

_"Trouble maker, huh?" she asked._

_I gave her my famous Rose Hathaway smirk. "You got that right," Dimitri said smiling._

_"Wait how did you meet?" she asked and I looked at Dimitri._

_"You can't tell anyone," he said. "Not a soul."_

_"I promise I won't," she said._

_"I was actually her teacher before I resigned and came to find Rose because I heard she went missing and I went to find her and I found her in the mall-shopping. I'm 24," he said._

_"But you two act like you love each other," she said confusedly._

_I grinned at her. "We do," I said and her eyes widened._

_"So you two are like together? And had sex?" she asked and then laughed._

_"Yeah we're together and yeah we had sex," I said._

_"Wow," she said with wide eyes. "That's just sneaky."_

_I grinned at her. "I know," I said._

_After that conversation had died down and I turned the music up loud again and sung along with every song._

When It Was Me by Paula Deanda came on and I sung along with the words, and so did Rachel.

_"__Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me"

When the song finished I looked up and seen Rachel with tears in her eyes. "That sounds a lot like him," she muttered.

"Oh, sorry. But, Rachel, if he was stupid enough to let you go then he's not worth it, and all the tears," I told her and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess so," Rachel replied. "Maybe."

"You know, deep down, I am right," I told her. "Because I've felt the way your feeling now...hurt...pain...loss...like your whole world has crashed down and you can't breathe because it hurts too much and all you want to do is end it-end your life."

"How do you know? Your boyfriend didn't leave you for your best friend," she said, pained.

"No, but what was woste was that he left me for a girl around about his age, who was my best friend's boyfriend's Aunt and the most nicest and extraordinary woman in the whole entire world because she was soo nice that you couldn't hate her, you had to love her," I said to her.

"Dimitri left you?" she asked shocked, eyes widening. "Oh my god."

"Yes, Dimitri has left me before. But, now all I have to hope is that he won't leave me again because I know for sure, he would lose me _forever_," I said, putting extra emphasis on 'forever'.

"Oh," Rachel said.

Dimitri looked at me with a pained look. "Rose, I'd never leave you again," he said and the pain was evident on his face.

"We'll talk about this later," I said to him and he sighed.

We sung a few more songs and then Dimitri pulled into the biggest mall and we got out, turning down the music, and walked to the entrance and went up the eskalator and then looked around and I pulled Rachel into Victoria's Secrets and she looked at me shocked.

"No, I can't get anything from here," she said, shocked.

"Yes you can," I said to her. "Don't be stupid."

"Ugh!" Dimitri said.

I looked over at Dimitri and he looked awekward and I laughed a bit and then grabbed his hands and led him over to where the Babydolls and Slips were and he looked around and bit his lip and I giggled.

Dimitri gave me a look that knew I was up to mischief. I pulled out a black Lace Garter Slip in my size and held it up to my body and showed Dimitri and he looked even more awekward and I giggled, handing it to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, quit being an idiot and loosen up, any guy would be happy to help their girlfriend choose lingerie," I told him and he shook his head.

"Not me," Dimitri muttered, and I slapped Dimitri's arm and glared at him.

I handed Rachel a pink Sheer Babydoll and handed it to her. "Anything you see and like grab it," I said to Rachel looking at her and then looked at Dimitri. "And Dimitri if you see anything _you _like just grab it."

Dimitri chuckled shaking his head. I seen Dimitri holding something behind his back and I tried jumping around him to see what it was, because I had a feeling he had it the whole time which by his facial expression, he did.

Dimitri just handed it to me and I seen he had a white lace thong and a white lace Halter Babydoll and I laughed, kissing Dimitri on the cheek.

But according to Dimitri that wasn't enough so he grabbed me, lifted me up, wrapped my legs around his waist, pushed me up against a wall and kissed me on the lips and I put myself into the kiss, forgetting where we were and kissing Dimitri with everything I had. Dimitri's tongue was licking my bottom lip, begging for an entrance which I gladly gave and our tongues started exploring each others mouth and I pressed my body even closer to his and then I pulled him even closer to me up against the wall.

We pulled back so I could breathe but Dimitri continued to kiss up and down my neck all the way to my cleavage and he placed a kiss on either one, and even licked them a little which turned me on and I opened my eyes and realised where we were and bit my lip and tapped Dimitri on the back and he pulled away and looked at me.

"Not a good idea to do this in a shop," I told him.

"Meh," Dimitri said, shrugging and stepped away from the wall and put me on my feet and I looked around and seen that Rachel was looking at us shocked.

We went back to shopping and when we were done we had bags full of clothes, well just me. I had around about ten or more, maybe fifteen because Dimitri was even holding some for me and Rachel had two. We walked to P.S I love you, the store and we brought loads of stuff. When we left we had about thirty or more bags of clothes and electronic stuff and everything.

We were just about to leave the mall until Rachel froze. "That's him," she muttered.

"Who?" I asked her.

"My ex," she replied. I looked to where she was looking at and there was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walking our way. He was cute-ish and there was a girl with long brown hair, green eyes and really pale skin.

She was very cute and pretty. She was tiny though. But a little bigger than a Moroi.

They walked towards us. "Hey, Rachel," The guy said smiling.

"Hi," the girl said jumping up and down and went to hug Rachel. "It's great to see you again."

"Yeah," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Oh, look at the time. We have to go," the guy said, grabbing the girl's arm and leaving.

I looked at Rachel and she looked a bit sad, I walked up behind the guy and turned him around and he looked shocked to see me there and before I realised it my fist connected to his face and his nose made a crunching sound at the impact and he screamed and the girl screamed, jumping backwards as blood spurted out of his nose.

"Oh God!" the girl screamed.

"Rose, lets just go," Dimitri said, grabbing my arms and leading me out to the car and Rachel was just laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that," Rachel said.

"Me too," I said shell shocked. I couldn't believe I had harmed a human. It was stupid of me to do that because I shouldn't have harmed him, but I was just soo angry.

Dimitri put me in the car, took my bags and put my belt on and then got in the drivers side as Rachel got in the back and we drove home wordlessly while Rachel gushed on about what I had just did.

* * *

**OOOOH! I wonder what's going to happen next? Seriously I do...it's like my brain doesn't work when I write stories, it's just like my fingers are doing the typing and I don't even think about what I'm typing bahahahaha lawl yeah...I guess my fingers are the one's with the brain bahahahahahhaa. lawl.**

_**~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ~~~~~~~~~**_

_**So, I've been writing some new stories for you guys and I've been obsessed with the whole Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover stories so I've been working on a few and so I'll give you some chapter previews and some summaries. **_

_**Story #1:**_

_Dear Diary:_

**Summary: Izaballa (pronounced I-za-b-a-ll-a) (AN:/ AKA Bella Swan, but in this story Izaballa Swanson until 2010 and she becomes Isabella Swan) a mortal in 1864, the time Katherine, Stefan and Damon were around. Bella was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Fell's Church until Katherine came, and she was already in love with Damon, but Damon treated her like she didn't exist. but how were they supposed to go through an arranged marriage when he was with Katherine? And Katherine was with Stefan? Bella secretly loves Stefan as well, and Stefan has loved Izaballa since puberty, and then Katherine turns up and she compells Stefan to love her, but for some reason he still loves Izaballa.**

**But when he takes Izaballa to the Founders Day Ball, the first ever Founders Day Ball, Katherine gets jealous and turns Izaballa into a vampire but Izaballa is even more beautiful than before and Stefan is soo broken because he believes she is dead, until she comes back for both Salvatore brothers and to get her revenge on Katherine for taking everything away from her, but she get's caught up in a love triangle, that soon becomes a love square that involves Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Izaballa. **

**But then in 2010 Izaballa goes to Forks to live, after a long time of running from her past, and she compells a man to make him believe she is his daughter and there she meets Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and falls in love with Edward, and she compells him to love her. But, she still loves both her Salvatore brothers who miss her dearly. But when Edward leaves Bella is infuriated with this and there's a small town that may or may not turn into a Blood Bath, all because of one angry little vampire.**

**Chapter 1 Preview:**

_12/ 01/ 1864_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been years since I last wrote in you and that it is 1864 and the last time I wrote in you was 1859, when I was twelve. But I have matured since then. _

_Katherine finally told me that she was a vampire last year; it explained why she hasn't aged even a day in the past two years. And we are beginning to become really good friends. _

_There's a problem though, I love Damon Salvatore and his father and my mother were going to make an arranged marriage for both of us when we were twelve but he rebelled against his father's and my mother's decision, breaking my heart. _

_I hate to admit this but I've liked him ever since we were young and running around through his father's garden and playing Tag and Hide and Seek. But, he's never seemed the slightest bit interested in me. Never. _

_I wear all my best dresses, trying to make him notice me instead of Katherine, but he never does and it makes me sad. It hurts to think of him with Katherine. But they're together and I have to live with that, even if Katherine's with Stefan as well._

_So, that's everything so far, diary. _

_-Izaballa_

**_Story #2:_**

_Light And Darkness:_

**Summary: Bella looks EXACTLY like Anna ((AN:/ This is another Twight and Vampire Diaries crossover)) and she finds herself becoming best friends with Katherine, that is until Bella meets Damon and he falls in love with her and Pearl somehow comes back, wanting to be with her Daughter-Anna-but she didn't know Anna died. So, Pearl changes Bella into a vampire, hoping that Bella will be just like Anna and she makes Bella her favourite little daughter again. But Katherine wants Bella dead for taking Damon away from her, when he wasn't hers to start with. Maybe in 1864 he was but this is the Twentieth Century and Damon is Bella's now, not Katherine's. **

**Bella finds herelf torn between choices that aren't hers to make and she finds herself killing the innocent and the not-so-innocent. Bella is a lethal vampire, one that shouldn't be alive and is too dangerous to have around, but Katherine needs to die! **

**_Preview Coming Soon!_**

_**Story #3:**_

_Rose's Vampire Academy:_

**Summary: Rose Hathaway has akways been different, even when she was a child. She never played with dolls like the other girl did, instead she destroyed them, ripping them apart and burning them and with baby born dolls she ripped them apart, burnt them and then buried some of the body parts in the sand, for other kids to find. She was always found in the gym, hacking into a boxing bag. But then when she turned sixteen she started making up her own moves that can kill and dhampir or Moroi.**

**Then one day, in sparring with Mason, she tries out one of her moves on him and breaks his spine! So she gets given a mentor to control her strength and potential she has. But when she starts falling in LOVE with her mentor, things start going downhill and when her mother suddenly shows up at the Academy and her mentor-Dimitri Belikov-has a love interest with someone. And it may be Rose's MOTHER, everyone sees Rose falling downhill and fails all her classes.**

**But when a sudden Skii Trip takes place, after bodies have been found drained of blood from the Strigoi and took place just outside the Academy gates and the bodies are getting found near the wards, sometimes even on campus and they're Rose's fellow classmates and people she knows. **

**But on the Skii Trip, what no one realise's is that they took the STRIGOI WITH THEM! People go missing, fingers get pointed at people. People get hurt, people suffer. People die and most of all-Everyone's been betrayed!**

**_Chapter 1 Preview:_**

**_Mason was-and is-my best friend, we had been best friends since we were in Kindergarten at the Academy and I was in the gym, hacking out a punching bag and he came on with a little grin on his face when he seen me._**

**_"Why aren't you out playing tag with the others?" he asked._**

**_I didn't turn to look at him; I continued trying to nail this kick. "I'm trying to nail this kick but when I hit it the punching bag always knocks me over," I said, frustrated._**

**_"Here, I'll help," he said, moving towards the punching bag and held it._**

**_I looked up at him from the other side of the punching bag. "Thanks," I said to him and smiled._**

**_He had red curly hair that was fuzzy and I wanted to ruffle it up like Alberta-my second mommy-does to me. He was cute with his little chubby cheeks and freckles on his nose._**

**_He was wearing a red tee that had a T-Rex on it and he was wearing cream coloured shorts that cut off at his knees and little flip flops._**

**_I was wearing my grey sweatpants and my old shirt that went to my knees because it was a bit too big for me, but I loved it because it had a little fairy on it and it was cute and pink. So I wore it for training._**

**_I was a strange kid, apparently. I had collectible things and I hated barbie dolls, I always burnt them. I even stole another girls barbie doll when she was playing with it (she had pulled my hair before) and I grabbed a lighter and lit it's hair on fire after pulling it apart and cutting its hair off._**

**_I didn't even like baby born dolls. I had always chopped them up with a knife or some sort of weapon (once even a plastic knife) and chopped it up and put the head on my wall for a souvenir and buried some of the body parts in the sand for other kids to find and some parts were burned in a fire._**

**_"Aren't you that girl who burnt that girls' Barbie doll?" he asked._**

**_"Yeah," I said grinning. "I'm Rose Hathaway, by the way," I added._**

**_"Cool, I'm Mason Ashford," he said._**

**_"Nice to meet you," I said and did a spin kick and nailed it. I squealed and jumped up and down, clapping my hands._**

**_"Wow, that was amazing!" he gushed. "You're going to make one hell of a great guardian!"_**

**_"I nailed it," I said and hugged Mason. He hugged me back. "Let's be friends, we'll make a great team," I said._**

**_"Friends," he said, smiling._**

**_"Ooh! We have to make up one of those cool secret handshakes," I yelled._**

**_"Ooh! I always wanted one of those!" he yelled._**

**_"Rose you are going to make a terrific guardian," Alberta said from the door way._**

**_I grinned at her. "I know," I said and she laughed._**

**_"What about me?" Mason asked, looking up at Alberta with shining eyes. He looked like he was excited to be in the presence of a well-respected and well-known guardian._**

**_"You will be an excellent side-kick," I said to him with a grin and he pouted and then grinned._**


End file.
